<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valor. by Monestsukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667106">Valor.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki'>Monestsukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu It is a disaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Light Angst, Long Shot, M/M, Mutual Pining, OsaHina background, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu se quedó en la entrada cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de quien era Sakusa, recordaba vagamente que Osamu hablo de él pero habia decidido bloquear la conversación. Maldita sea su única neurona. De repente el destello en su mente de algo que Osamu dijo cruzo su cabeza:<br/>—Dos lunares alineados unos sobre del otro en su ceja derecha.</p><p>O donde Atsumu decide hacerse pasar por Osamu para mantenerlo a salvó y en su camino encuentra al amor de su vida Sakusa Kiyoomi. </p><p>Los pensonajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son de Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu la mayor parte del tiempo no medía sus palabras ni sus acciones, nunca se preocupaba por el sentir de los demás, por ser amable o asertivo, si algo no le parecía o no le gustaba se aseguraba de que se supiera y más si era originado por una o varias personas. Estás siempre se enteraban de su propia boca, por qué tampoco iba por la vida hablando a las espaldas de la gente, no, él decía las cosas de frente sin miedos y sin reservas. Osamu, su hermano gemelo y el menor de ambos se juró jamás ser como él, pues ser odiado por varios de la villa no era algo que él quisiera para sí mismo, aparte que llevarle la contraria a Atsumu había sido su trabajo desde que tenía memoria. </p><p>Ambos quedaron huérfanos a temprana edad, pues la época en que nacieron fue en medio de guerras y disputas territoriales, el imperio de Inari se mantenía lo más pacífico y neutral que pudiera, pero en los últimos años la diplomacia y las comunicaciones no estaban sirviendo y el conflicto principal con el imperio Shira iba en aumento y agravio, haciéndolo enfrentarse en pequeñas batallas.  </p><p>Su padre había dado la vida por su emperador y el futuro de sus hijos. </p><p>Su madre había sido la encargada de llevar por buen camino a sus pequeños gemelos, pero también trabajar en el campo cosechando arroz llevo su cuerpo al límite por el exceso de trabajo y el estrés, Atsumu y Osamu a la edad de 18 años tuvieron que despedirse de ella. Siempre recordarán con mucho amor a tan gran ejemplo de padres.</p><p>Poco tiempo después se enlistan como todos los jóvenes de su villa en el ejército, pues era su obligación hacia su emperador y debían estar preparados por si la guerra estallaba en cualquier momento. </p><p>Ambos eran hábiles e inteligentes, su cuerpo había nacido bendecido con altura y complexión fuerte, así que enseguida se destacaron y prometían mucho dentro de las filas militantes, pero siempre al final del día terminaban con algún conflicto entre ellos o de Atsumu con un compañero de batallón. Ya era casi normal y extrañaba cuando pasaba una noche sin escuchar los reclamos y las peroratas de Atsumu hacia alguien.</p><p>—Hoy mi puntería y reflejos estuvieron bien, más que bien diría yo...entonces ¿por qué no ganamos la práctica de hoy?. ¡Dejen de holgazanear y pensar que esto es un maldito juego! ¡si estuviéramos en el campo real de batalla hubiera regresado solo, por qué ni sus cadáveres me hubiera molestado en levantar!— Atsumu les dirigió su mirada más fría y mordaz, esa que todos conocían y detestaban, por qué también estaba llena de soberbia y arrogancia. Los cinco chicos frente a él, con quienes había formado equipo desde su llegada hace casi seis meses, no lo veían a la cara pero si se les notaba el enfado y malestar, estaban cansados y artos. </p><p>Osamu por su parte estaba en otro equipo. </p><p>Viendo nuevamente el numerito de su hermano y rodando los ojos en exasperación y negando con la cabeza, optó por ir a su habitación compartida con el resto de su equipo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como mandar una carta a su lindo novio. </p><p>Atsumu no tardó en ir a verlo, aún con su puchero en la boca y sumamente irritado.</p><p>—¿Que haces?— Atsumu preguntó mientras se dejaba caer cruzado de piernas a un lado de Osamu en el duro piso de madera. </p><p>—Escribiendo una carta a Shou— Osamu estaba hincado en el piso, usandolo para escribir en el pergamino amarillento con un tintero y una pluma sencillos. Estaba dedicado totalmente a esta carta, la última que había mandado había sido hace un mes y la de Shoyo llegó una semana después. Tenía tanto que contarle y sobre todo cuánto le extrañaba. </p><p>—Mándale saludos de mi parte, extraño su comida. </p><p>—Cuando regresemos tú te harás tu propia comida y de preferencia empezarás a buscar un lugar donde quedarte. </p><p>—Si si, lo que tu digas Samu.</p><p>—Hablo en serio Tsumu.</p><p>—Como sea, ¿ya cenaste?</p><p>—ya. </p><p>—¡¿Como?! ¡Y yo esperándote imbécil!—Atsumu se paró molesto y antes de que Osamu volteara a verlo igual de molesto, esté ya se había ido. </p><p>Días después fueron engalanados con la presencia de varios generales y gente de confianza del imperio Inari. Ellos ya estaban desde antes de que el primer rayo de sol destellaba en el este. Habían corrido con suerte a diferencia de otros batallones pues su preparación había sido a mediados de la primavera y aunque a mediodía el sol los castigaba con su intensidad, era mil veces mejor que los que entrenaron en el crudo invierno, así que el conjunto de pantalón y camiseta azul cobalto y con un cinturón de la misma tela pero en rojo opaco les mantenía frescos. En la espalda de lucía el emblema del imperio Inari; dos zorros uno sobre el otro encontrando sus hocicos en el medio y cada uno tenía una rama de oryza sativa (arroz) entrelazada en las patas y justo en el medio el sello de la familia Kita 北, como último detalle y ejemplificando la Unión del imperio un aro de oro. Por último las botas de piel de borrego que se ajustaban con largas correas de cuero y llegaban a medio chamorro. De vez en vez practicaban con las armaduras para adaptar sus cuerpos.</p><p>Los altos mandos imponentes frente a ellos lucían sus propias armaduras de acero y cuero reforzado y con sus enormes katanas amarradas a sus cinturas. Los rostros serios de todos los presentes y el ambiente calmó solo hacia el momento más tenso y desagradable, la única razón de que estuvieran aquí era para elegir a los que ya estaban capacitados y aptos para ir al frente.</p><p>Atsumu no se había planteado hasta ese momento que quería lograr siendo parte del ejército, pero en definitiva no sería por mucho tiempo un elemento inferior en la jerarquía, pues al ver esa imagen de heroísmo y aires estoicos, estaba seguro de que se le vería mil veces mejor una armadura y una katana con el mango en hilos de seda rojos con el emblema del imperio a él. Definitivamente él sería un general, los dirigiría a la victoria y daría orgullo y gloria al apellido Miya. </p><p>Dando una mirada de soslayo a su gemelo a su derecha no muy lejos de él, Osamu capto en el momento —y haciendo uso de su conexión gemelar— el tren de pensamiento de su estúpido hermano, solo atinando a rodar los ojos con molestia y soltar un gruñido bajo. </p><p>—Como sabrán está es la última prueba para ustedes, aquí sabremos que tan bien capacitados están. Recuerden que ser soldado en el imperio Inari no solo se trata de asegurar estatus, también se trata de valor, de principios y de orgullo, han dejado de ser unos mocosos hace mucho tiempo, ahora son hombres y su emperador y el imperio los necesitan— el jefe de batallón que se dirigía a ellos y quién los superviso en el campamento estaba sobre una tarima improvisada de madera desgastada. El hombre era alto e imponente, su seño siempre estaba contraído haciendo que sus cejas pobladas y negras paresieran una sola, de ojos negros y de semblante duro. Meian Shugo era implacable y los había hecho dejar sudor, lágrimas y sangre en cada entrenamiento y prueba. Atsumu podía sentir la diferencia cuando se unieron al ahora; sus brazos estaban más tonificados, su espalda la sentía más fornida y sus bíceps y abdominales se habían marcado notablemente, y ni qué decir de sus piernas. Todo él era músculo y su altura lo hacía aún más notorio, Osamu se veía igual pero a sus ojos menos genial. </p><p>—Seguirán trabajando con sus equipos asignados y la prueba será de resistencia, es un ejercicio simple pero nos ayudará a saber lo que queremos. Así que ¡Rompan filas y agrupence, ya!</p><p>Un grito de —¡Si señor!— dicha por todos al unísono.</p><p>La prueba en sí era muy fácil y Atsumu se vio poniendo una cara de incredulidad. Había pensado que sería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra otros equipos, una misión de búsqueda o algo más, no esto; los cinco miembros del equipo debían forma un círculo con la espalda hacia el centro, enganchar sus brazos por los codos y sujetar ambas manos en su pecho  ayudándose con el soporte de todos, flexionar sus piernas y como si estuvieran sentados quedarse en esa posición. Simple.</p><p>El equipo de Osamu fue usado como ejemplo, y nuevamente Osamu se vio mirando a Atsumu con un rostro entre la súplica y la molestia. Conocía ese rostro, maldita sea eran iguales y sabía que Atsumu terminaría haciendo un comentario estúpido y en estos momentos no podían darse el lujo. Meian ya conocía a Atsumu y la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba o solo le decía que si. Muchos estaban seguros que las canas prematuras en Shugo tenían el nombre y apellido de Miya Atsumu. </p><p>Atsumu no decepcionó en cuanto a las expectativas, jamás lo haría, él era el mejor. </p><p>—¿Es enserio que esta es la prueba final? ¿Me estás jodiendo verdad Meian?— La voz profunda por el acento se alzó sobre los murmullos y las charlas de los demás deteniendolas y todos viendo fijamente al rubio que las dijo. Meian por su parte no puso los ojos en blanco ni el rostro aburrido de siempre, en cambio sus hombros se tensaron, volteando a ver a Atsumu con rostro ilegible. </p><p>—¿Que acabas de decir Atsumu? </p><p>—Lo que escuchaste Meian, esto es una estupidez, ¿como vamos a probar algo con este ridículo juego de niños?.</p><p>—¡Atsumu!— la voz también profunda por el acento de Osamu se escuchó. Esté y su equipo habían dejado la postura de ejemplo y estaban de pie. Osamu lo veía conmocionado y no solo él, todos estaban conmocionados, algunos también veían hacia los generales, quienes veían con rostros sorprendidos al rubio. </p><p>—Miya será mejor que te retractes, harás lo que se te pidió y cerrarlas tu jodida boca asquerosa, no quiero oír tu voz en lo que resta de la prueba...¿entendiste?— Meian se había movido hasta quedar de frente a Atsumu y en un siseo irritado dijo sus palabras. </p><p>Atsumu lejos de intimidarse, sostuvo su mirada retadora y burlona de siempre. </p><p>—¿De verdad Meian? ¿Vas a permitir que de esta forma tan patética sean medidos los soldados que estuviste preparando todo este tiempo? o, no me digas que fue a ti al que se le ocurrió esto, por qué es realmente una gran estupidez. </p><p>—No fue al comandante Meian a quien se le ocurrió, fue a mi— Una gruesa voz barítona se oyó justo a las espaldas de Atsumu, al girarse quedó un poco impresionado. Era uno de los generales enviados; su cabello estaba rapado pero en el área de ambas entradas tenía una greca en forma de óvalo, sus cejas eran gruesas en tono negro grisáceo, sus ojos de café obscuro y mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos marcados, su boca se frunsia hacia abajo en una mueca permanente de disgusto y era quizás un poco más alto que él,  daba un aire asesino que hizo que los bellos de todo su cuerpo se erizarán. Si las miradas matarán él ya hubiera muerto tres veces al menos —¿Cuál es tu nombre mocoso?.</p><p>Recuperando su confianza Atsumu quitó la cara boba que seguro estaba haciendo </p><p>—Miya Atsumu. </p><p>—Miya, soy Kiryu Wakatsu general de la guardia personal del emperador y escuché que dijiste que esto era estúpido, ¿puedo saber por qué?.</p><p>La tensión podía ser cortada con una hoja de papel, nadie se estaba atreviendo a respirar y Osamu sabía que los instintos de supervivencia no se habían desarrollado en su hermano, las neuronas con las que pensaba tenían serios daños y eran defectuosas pues Atsumu lejos de retroceder, continuo corriendo a toda velocidad para chocar con lo primera piedra que se le atravesara.</p><p>—Porque eso no nos va a servir en ningún campo de batalla. ¿Que, nos haremos bolita y esperamos a que nos golpeen o nos aplaudan por la resistencia en esta posición?. Una verdadera batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y con nuestras katanas son lo que nos salvarán la vida.</p><p>Atsumu no tenían en definitiva instintos de supervivencia y era un completo idiota. Osamu solo pudo ver el desastre que fue su gemelo al chocar con la imponente piedra que era Kiryu Wakatsu. </p><p>—Entonces demuéstrame de que estás hecho Miya Atsumu, tengamos un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, demuéstrame tus habilidades. </p><p>Meian fue el primero en hablar rompiendo la tensión, pero ninguno se sintió aliviado.</p><p>— Kiryu-san por favor no le hagas caso a este imbécil ya sabes cómo son los novatos. </p><p>—Callate Meian, se supone que lo estrenaste bien, entonces tú mocoso puede conmigo, ¿No es así?.</p><p>Atsumu si tenía un leve instinto de supervivencia pero si se trataba de su orgullo este podía irse a la mierda. </p><p>—Si te gano, me reclutaras en tu división.</p><p>La cara de Osamu quería estar en estos momento tres metro metida en la tierra pues quizás solo así la vergüenza podía ocultarla. </p><p>—Y si yo gano, te largas.</p><p>Sin más Kiryu empezó a quitarse la armadura; las cuerdas y pesadas hombreras de un gris algo opaco, la pechera magullada y que también cubría sus partes nobles y sus muslos, las coderas y las protecciones de los antebrazos desaparecieron y fueron tiradas con lo demás y por último el cinturón de cuero con su katana también cayó al piso. Sentándose para desamarre las espinilleras y quedando solo con pantalón y camisa de manga larga de franela negra.</p><p>Todos se reunieron alrededor en un amplio círculo. Meian y Osamu no tuvieron tiempo de hablar con Atsumu, pues Kiryu le hacía una seña con el dedo índice en señal de llamarlo.</p><p>—Dame tu mejor golpe mocoso. </p><p>Y Atsumu así lo hizo, corriendo hacia él y antes de estar dos pasos cerca con su pie izquierdo levanto tierra y piedras hacia el rostro de Wakatsu, esté se cubrió con el brazo derecho y Atsumu conectó su puño en el costado de la cara del más alto, apenas moviendolo un poco. Cuando vio que no surtió efecto, era demasiado tarde pues Kiryu lo tomó de ese brazo y con su puño le estampó la quijada. Atsumu no supo que lo golpeó, o mejor dicho si, pero no supo en qué momento todo se hizo borroso. Cuando reaccionó su cuerpo estaba de espaldas al piso, un costado le dolía y estaba seguro que su nariz sangraba. </p><p>—Ahora lárgate de aquí, no tienes lo que se necesita para estar en el frente de batalla, y no hablo de habilidades, también de lo que tienes aqui— el grueso dedo de Wakatsu señalo duramente la cabeza y el pecho del rubio —No respetas a tu autoridad, no respetas a tus compañeros y tampoco te respetas a ti mismo. ¿Por qué crees que somos un ejército? Por qué todo es trabajo en equipo y debes de confiar en que ellos —Volteando a ver a todos los presentes —Cuidarán de tus espaldas y solo así, ellos confiaran en que tú cuidarás las suyas.</p><p>Dicho esto, Wakatsu tomó su armadura y se retiró.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>—Meian ¿Que va a pasar con Atsumu?— Osamu corrió hacia su instructor y este se detuvo viéndolo serio con su ceño contraído, ya no se sabía dónde empezaba y dónde terminaba después del sermón de los altos mandos a su incapacidad para mantener a sus subordinados a raya. </p><p>La prueba había terminado hace una hora, el  equipo de Osamu había ganado al ser el que quedó en pie al final, también recibió felicitaciones por qué había sido el pilar en el momento más difícil y había motivado a su equipo a mantenerse fuertes, había mostrado liderazgo, confianza y fuerza, sobre todo, valor. </p><p>Atsumu había sido enviado a la enfermería para ser atendido y Osamu sin perder tiempo fue a verlo, y una vez que se aseguró que estaba bien, se preocupó por su estadía, asi que había salido a buscar a Meian.</p><p>—Las palabras del general Kiryu fueron claras Osamu, tu hermano será regresado a su villa.</p><p>—Sé que ha sido imprudente y grosero, pero lo necesitamos, es de los mejores.</p><p>—Pero no sabe trabajar en equipo, le falta al respeto a sus autoridades, y...yo no voy interceder por él, no otra vez Osamu. </p><p>                                 🦊🦊</p><p>El sendero que conectaba la villa con los grandes campos de cultivo estaba lleno de nieve blanca prístina, no había nada sin una capa fina de la fría e implacable nieve, incluso Atsumu que llevaba ya un buen rato sentado en una roca que no sabían si había adquirido su forma por la mano de alguien o por capricho de la naturaleza, pero era ovalada y cómoda, La nariz la tenía roja al igual que sus mejillas, sus labios estaban a nada de adquirir un tono morado y sus dedos de manos y pies ya no los sentía. </p><p>Habían pasado siete meses desde que fue regresado a la villa, y desde entonces había pasado las tardes sentado ahí. Pensando una y mil veces que nada había sido justo, que él debió haber ido al frente al igual que Osamu, que él tenía razón y que fue amedrentado sin razón alguna. solo había sido el estúpido orgullo de ese general y su ego herido los del problema. </p><p>La ira había sido un poco apaciguada al pasar de los meses, pero la decepción y desilusión de no poder mostrar los resultados de haber entrenado con todo lo que tenía no se iba y dudaba que algún día se iría. Había aguantado ese campamento con solo un objetivo: servir a su emperador y mostrarles de lo que Miya Atsumu era capaz, y simplemente por decir la verdad había sido desechado como si no valiera nada. </p><p>No mejoró cuando mes y medio después de llegar, la mala noticia de que la guerra por fin había estallado y todos los guerreros de todos los campamentos habían sido enviados al frente. La pelea se había desatado justo en los límites del imperio Inari y Shira. La preocupación por Osamu no la calmaba nada, Hinata el novio de su hermano había obtenido noticias alentadoras por unos contactos; el ejército Inari estaba resistiendo y avanzando y Osamu se mantenía luchando pero a salvo. Eso le calmó unos momentos para al siguiente volver a sentirse impotente. </p><p>Él debería estar a lado de su gemelo y protegerlo, maldita sea, él era el mayor de los dos y prometió a su madre velar por la  seguridad de Osamu, pero estaba patéticamente vetado de la guerra. </p><p>—¿Atsumu-san?— Los ojos castaños de Hinata lo veían preocupado. Había venido por él para que cenará y dejará de castigarse de esa forma o terminaría contrayendo un resfriado, la nieve estaba volviendo a caer más fuerte y el cielo ya estaba a nada de oscurecer por completo. Al no tener respuesta, optó por sacudirlo.</p><p>—¿Atsumu-san?.</p><p>—¿Que quieres Shoyo-kun?—Atsumu dijo sin mirarlo y sin parpadear. </p><p>—Ya es tarde, la cena está lista, vamos o se enfermara.</p><p>—No tengo hambre y no me enfermare. </p><p>—Claro que si, a penas y llevas un haori y ya debe de estar húmedo, vamos o Osamu se...</p><p>—Callate, eres tan molesto como él. </p><p>Atsumu se puso bruscamente de pie gruñendo maldiciones. La nieve acumulada en sus hombros y cabeza resbalaron en cuanto se puso en marcha y sin esperar al pelirrojo se dirigió dentro de la villa. </p><p>Hinata solo lo vio con gesto divertido, lejos de ofenderse por la brusquedad, ya estaba familiarizado y sabía que Atsumu solo estaba teniendo otro mal día. </p><p>Caminando tras de él no pudo evitar pensar en Osamu y en cuanto lo extrañaba, ya había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que lo vio. </p><p>Hinata conoció a los gemelos Miya desde que tenían uso de razón, crecer con ellos había sido de lo más divertido y más ver cómo aún siendo gemelos eran abismalmente diferentes; Osamu era más tranquilo, mientras Atsumu era toda excentricidad, ambos eran nobles y bondadosos, a su manera la mayor parte del tiempo. Honestos, trabajadores y hábiles, competitivos y más si se trataba entre ellos, pero siempre veían uno por el otro. Osamu era más glotón y vago, mientras Atsumu cuidaba lo que comía y se ejercitaba aparte del trabajo en el campo. </p><p>Cuando Hinata cumplió dieciséis años Osamu lo invito a salir y a partir de ahí se mantuvieron juntos.</p><p>Cuando su suegra falleció se propuso también cuidar de Atsumu pues ya eran familia y siempre lo habría considerado un hermano mayor. Cuando decidieron entrar al ejército de Inari, el orgullo y la inquietud a partes iguales fueron la constante en su mente. Hinata habría seguido a Osamu a dónde fuera, pero por su parte tenía una pequeña hermana que cuidar, así que vio partir a los gemelos y no había noche en la que no rezará a los Kamis por ellos, escribiendo a Osamu extensas cartas contándole todo en sus días para mantenerse al tanto y sobre todo para mantenerse anclado a la tierra y saber que Osamu regresaría y entonces podrían llevar a cabo todos los sus planes de un futuro juntos. </p><p>Cuando vio a Atsumu en la entrada con su rostro lúgubre y lleno de irá y sin Osamu, pensó lo peor, Atsumu apenas y hablo de eso, sólo asegurando a Hinata que Osamu estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada. </p><p>Semanas después y tras mucha paciencia Atsumu le dijo a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, entendiendo que todo era una injusticia. </p><p>El propósito de Hinata a partir de ahí fue cuidar de su terco y obstinado cuñado y esperar paciente el regreso de Osamu. </p><p>                                    🦊🦊</p><p>Aquella mañana se sentía aún más fría que otras, estaban empezando a entrar al clímax del invierno y estos eran más crudos aún. No había ruidos de ningún tipo, ni de pájaros o grillos o el ruido del agua correr del río que quedaba cerca de la casa de los Hinata, pues estaba congelado. De repente entre la bruma de su despertar escucho una mezcla de ruidos, posiblemente de afuera. Terminó de despertar cuando escuchó la voz de Natsu y Shoyo.</p><p>—Vamos Natsu esos son caballos y creo un carruaje.</p><p>El sonido agudo de un cuerno lo exalto, una parte de él quería quedarse en cama, quizás no era importante y solo eran comerciantes de paso, pero al escuchar nuevamente el cuerno fue que se levantó de la cama. Con su haori grueso y su gorro de lana salió a ver el alboroto, para su sorpresa el carruaje tenía en sus costados el símbolo del imperio Inari, los caballos blancos se veían hermosos y bien cuidados y el que lo manejaba tenía las vestimentas rojas y beige características del imperio. Lo que le helo la sangre e hizo que su mundo se parara, fue ver a Osamu descender del carruaje. </p><p>Hinata en seguida salió disparado así Osamu. </p><p>—¡¿Q-que le pasó?!— Hinata a pesar de su voz rota y manos temblorosas, se acercó con cuidado. El pecho de Osamu vestía una bata ligera de color beige y debajo se alcanzaba a ver vendas cubriendo su pecho y clavículas, sus brazos también estaban vendados y no podía sostenerse él solo en pie, pues los dos soldados a su lado no lo soltaron, pidiendo les indicaran dónde recostarlo. </p><p>—¡Por-por aquí, por favor!— Hinata los guío dentro de su casa y Atsumu solo se hizo aun lado. Sus ojos estaban pegados aún al carruaje y trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ver, ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Ese había sido Osamu?. Las pequeñas manitos cálidas de Natsu lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad</p><p>—Atsu-chan ¿estás bien?— Atsumu  dejó escapar bruscamente el aire y dio media vuelta para ir dentro de la casa y exigir explicaciones. </p><p>Cuando entró a la habitación de Hinata, Osamu ya estaba recostado en la cama, Hinata lo tenía tomado de la mano. El pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba agitado y vio con mayor claridad que en su rostro había rasguños, unos cicatrizados y otros aún sanando, en lo poco que se veía de sus piernas también tenía vendajes. </p><p>—¡¿Qué mierda le pasó a mi hermano?!— Su voz salió más como un rígido, la furia, la desesperación y el miedo todo en un estallido propio de él. Los dos soldados que se mantenían en los pies de la cama voltearon a verlo asombrados, pero sin perder su semblante. </p><p>—Mi nombre es Shirabu Kenjiro, soy compañero de escuadrón de Miya-san, él junto a otros compañeros desafortunadamente cayeron en un emboscada y terminó gravemente herido, sus heridas ya han sido tratadas, ahora solo necesita descansar, ha sido un camino largo. </p><p>—¡Pero...</p><p>—Atsumu-san, por favor no, Osamu necesita descansar...muchas gracias por traerlo— Hinata acariciaba los cabellos negros hacia atrás despejando el rostro de Osamu y viendo que aún que mantenía el seño fruncido podía ver un leve sonrisa en sus labios, pues entre la bruma del letargo osamu escucho su voz. </p><p>—Bueno, nos retiramos, mañana un médico vendrá a revisar su mejoría, con permiso, vamos Goshiki.— el chico de cabello oscuro asintió, ambos haciendo una reverencia y salieron de la casa. </p><p>Atsumu no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado aún lado de la puerta, cuando se acercó, Natsu ya estaba ahí del otro lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de Osamu en lo que Hinata había salido para conseguir suministros médicos para cambiar los vendajes, no esperaría a que llegara el médico para tener lo que necesitaba a la mano y para mantenerse optimista y tranquilo para cuando Osamu despertara. Le haría estofado y onigiris, sus favoritos y nutritivos para que se recuperará más rápido. </p><p>Atsumu se acercó y tomó en silencio la otra mano libre de su gemelo y no pudo detener las gruesas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. </p><p>—¿Qué pasó Samu?.</p><p>Al día siguiente a medio día el médico que habían mandado de parte del ejército apareció, Atsumu habría preferido irse a ver el magullado cuerpo de Osamu pero se quedó, tenía que apoyar en lo que se necesitará y evitar que Hinata colapsara, pues el se veía realmente abatido. </p><p>—No tiene de qué preocuparse, está fuera de peligro, pero por un tiempo no podrá mover su pierna y brazo izquierdos, todo el peso cayó de ese lado y debe descansar, en quince días vendré a verlo nuevamente. </p><p>—Muchas...muchas gracias doctor— Hinata despedía al médico en la puerta de la casa. Estaba más tranquilo al saber que Osamu estaba en recuperación y que su vida ya no corría peligro, pero debía de tener sumo cuidado con su recuperación. </p><p>El doctor les contó que en el campo de batalla el escuadrón de Osamu fue emboscado por mercenarios del imperio Shira, habían logrado repeler el ataque antes de que significara un verdadero peligro, pero en una mala maniobra con el caballo que montaba Osamu, ambos cayeron y todo el cuerpo del caballo cayó en su brazo y pierna, ambas eran fracturas serias y el golpe en el costado de su cabeza ya se estaba curando. </p><p>Hinata no podía creer o mejor dicho no quería creer que Osamu no se recuperaría, lo haría y volvería a ser ese lindo y trabajador chico del que se enamoró. </p><p>Atsumu se sentía sumamente culpable, de haber estado ahí a su lado peleando, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y él estaría bien. Tomando su haori mullido, salió a caminar, necesitaba despejarse y dejar de ver en ese estado a su querido gemelo. </p><p>Habían pasado quince días y volvió a visitarlos el doctor. Osamu ya se podía sentar y estaba la mayor parte del día despierto, a regañadientes había dejado que Hinata, Natsu y Atsumu se ocuparan de él, tenía prohibido siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Hinata fue implacable en su dieta y de limpiar y cambiar las vendas hasta que no necesito más que unos parches con ungüento de hierbas especiales para terminar de cerrar las heridas, su pierna y brazo entablillados ya no dolían como a un principio y ya no tenía que pasar el día medio drogado para amainar el dolor. </p><p>Ese día el doctor le pidió que se parara, que debía empezar con pequeños ejercicios para volver a acostumbrar su cuerpo a la movilidad. Fue difícil el primer intento, más al ver la cara de angustia de su hermano. Atsumu apretaba inconscientemente la quijada, casi haciendo rechinar sus dientes, sus puños se volvieron blancos y sus uñas se marcaron en la palma de su mano por apretar fuerte. </p><p>El que se logrará parar, presagiaba una buena y satisfactoria recuperación ¿Cierto? </p><p>A principios del verano no pudieron seguir haciendo la vista gorda, Osamu no caminaba bien y mover su brazo le costaba un mundo. Hinata le había pedido al carpintero de la villa que le hiciera un bonito bastón para que pudiera apoyarse y caminar mejor, y nuevamente a regañadientes Osamu lo uso. </p><p>La relación de ambos gemelos se había limitado a conversaciones superficiales y peleas bobas como siempre, evitaban hablar de lo que pasó desde el campo de entrenamiento hasta el accidente de Osamu. Atsumu no sabía cómo abordar el tema, y si llegarán a hacerlo, no sabría que decir para hacer sentir mejor a su hermano, pensamiento que también se le hizo tonto pues sabía que su gemelo no necesitaba palabras cursis y estúpidas para saber cuánto se preocupaba por él, pero también estaba ese lado retorcido en su cabeza dónde se imaginaba un escenario donde Osamu le diría, que de no ser por su estúpido orgullo y lengua suelta él hubiera estado a su lado y nada de eso hubiera pasado. </p><p>También sabía que Osamu jamás lo culparía de algo, y era verdad, Osamu jamás pensó que fuera culpa de alguien, ni del caballo que cayó sobre él. </p><p>Poco a poco estaban regresando a esos días dónde la rutina era lo que los mantenía ocupados y confortados; Hinata y Atsumu iban a los campos de arroz a trabajar, Natsu se quedaba a cuidar a Osamu parte de la mañana y a medio día debía ir a sus clases con la doncella de la villa; estaba cerca de cumplir los 16 años y debía prepararse para ser una señorita y ser cortejada. Hinata regresaba para ayudarle a hacer la comida. Comían ellos dos juntos  y Hinata regresaba al campo a llevarle algo de comer a Atsumu, esté prefería comer ahí que sentarse con Osamu y sentirse extraños. </p><p>Antes de que el sol empezará a ocultarse y el cielo se viera violeta con motitas de rosa, llegaban, se aseaban y a cenar los cuatro juntos. Natsu mantenía la plática casi siempre, repasando lo que había aprendido con la doncella y Osamu haciendo una que otra observación, pues al haber estado en el castillo del emperador, pudo ver a las señoritas que estaban siendo preparadas ahí. Habían asistido a unas cuantas reuniones de té para que ellas pudieran practicar. Ganándose una mirada astuta y afilada de su novio, pero terminaron riendo pues Osamu les había dejado claro a unas cuantas que lo rondaban que él ya tenía su corazón ocupado. </p><p>La única vez que Atsumu escuchó algo con respecto al general y el escuadrón donde estaba su hermano, fue una noche donde Natsu no pudo mantener más la curiosidad y le pregunto. </p><p>—Osamunii ¿cómo era tu general? Él fue quien te protegió ¿no es así? </p><p>—Asi es Nat-chan, su nombre es Sakusa Kiyoomi y es la persona más valiente que haya conocido, bastante estricto pero muy hábil. </p><p>—¡Oooh! ¿cómo es él? </p><p>—mmh, él es alto, un poco más que yo, tiene el cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos también son negros y tiene dos lunares alineados uno sobre del otro en su ceja derecha— Osamu señalo con su dedo— Es realmente intimidante, pero ya que lo conoces es accesible y se preocupa por su gente. </p><p>—Tengo que agradecerle profusamente el que te haya salvado— Hinata dijo más para sí mismo. </p><p>—Vez Atsumunii tu también lo hubieras conocido— la mayoría de las cosas que llegaba a decir Natsu no eran con malas intenciones o para hacer sentir mal, era un rasgo propio de los Hinata el decir lo primero que se les ocurriera, sin medirse o filtrar sus palabras, Atsumu lo sabía bien, pero en ese momento esas palabras lo patearon duro en la cara. Un recordatorio constante de su falla y su falta. </p><p>—Me voy a dormir, que descansen— dijo Atsumu mientras apilaba su cuenco en su plato vacío y ponía sus palillos dentro. Levantándose de la mesa de forma brusca. </p><p>—Dejalos ahí yo los levanto— Hinata le dijo al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa apenada. Sin más Atsumu salió del comedor directo a su dormitorio. </p><p>Su dormitorio era improvisado, habían adecuado una pequeña terraza en la parte trasera de la casa de los Hinata con madera para hacerla lo más habitable posible. Un recordatorio más que debería buscar donde vivir, pues no podía seguir en esa casa como si nada. </p><p>Esa mañana Atsumu despertó con los rayos del sol dándole directo en la cara, había olvidado correr la cortina de su pequeña ventana y odiaba eso, quería dormir un poco más. El relinchar de unos caballos lo despertaron de golpe, una especie de ansiedad al recordar que meses atrás eso escuchó cuando vio a Osamu otra vez. </p><p>Poniéndose las sandalias y su camisa de franela ligera, pues solía dormir solo en pantalones ligeros en época de calor. </p><p>Nuevamente frente a la casa de los Hinata un carruaje del imperio se había estacionado, su hermano estaba justo parado aún lado hablando con los dos soldados que lo habían llevado, Hinata detrás de él los observaba con la angustia marcada en la cara y Natsu aun lado del pelirrojo lo abrazaba y escondía su rostro en su costado. Malas noticias. </p><p>Los conflictos con el imperio Ahora habían estallado nuevamente y se solicitaba la presencia urgente de los soldados en descanso y nuevamente se reclutaba a los jóvenes de cada familia para defender a su imperio y al emperador. </p><p>En el caso de Osamu su teniente lo había solicitado directamente y con urgencia. </p><p>—Estaré ahí— Osamu vio a sus dos compañeros fijamente, volteo para darle su bastón a Hinata y este lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos y la súplica silenciosa, pero Osamu tenía un deber que cumplir y más si su teniente le llamaba , tenía una gran deuda con él.</p><p>Osamu obstinadamente se paró sin la ayuda del bastón y tomó su Katana, se la habían llevado junto a la armadura y el pergamino donde por escrito se le pedía volver. Con dificultad los tomo y se dirigió dentro de la casa ignorando las miradas sobre de él.  </p><p>La discusión de esa noche quizás fue oída un poco por los vecinos. Osamu estaba empecinado en ir, Atsumu y Hinata en detenerlo, pero sin mencionar el gran elefante dentro de la habitación, por más obvio que fuera Osamu no lo aceptaba. El tenía un deber que cumplir y sobre todo retribuir a su escuadrón todo lo que habían hecho por él, su honor estaba en juego y por ningún motivo dejaría que lo que queda del apellido Miya fuera enterrado. </p><p>—¡Maldita sea Atsumu iré y nadie me va a detener, tengo que hacerlo, aún puedo!. </p><p>—Lo se hermano, se que puedes, pero necesitas tiempo para seguir sanando, el que vayas ahora solo...escúchame Osamu no estás listo. </p><p>—¡Lo estoy y lo haré y no necesito tu permiso ni el de Shoyo!— Osamu vio por encima del hombro a su novio quien se había quedado parado en el marco de la entrada a la sala. Había mandado a Natsu a su habitación para que pudieran hablar. Sus ojos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas y su boca permanecía en una firme línea apretando sus labios, temeroso de que si dejaba de hacerlo le diría algo a Osamu que lo lastimara. </p><p>—Estas siendo un imbécil Samu. </p><p>—No más que tú Tsumu—Osamu salió de la sala hacia su habitación compartida, pasando a lado de Hinata sin decirse nada ni mirarse. El ruido de los pasos junto al del bastón resonaban en la cabeza de Atsumu y sintiéndose de repente claustrofóbico, dió media vuelta y salió de la casa. </p><p>No fue hasta altas horas de la noche que regresó, haciendo el menor ruido posible pues ya todos estarían dormidos y necesitaba ser cauteloso para llevar a cabo el infalible plan que se le había ocurrido al estar nuevamente sentado en la piedra del camino hacia a la villa. Todo había sido realmente fácil de pensar, una forma en la que pudiera proteger a Osamu —aunque no quisiera— y mantener el apellido Miya en lo alto, darle gloria aunque tuviera que ser a nombre de otra persona. </p><p>A Atsumu se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir en lugar de Osamu. Fácil. Llegar, presentarse como Miya Osamu y luchar en la guerra, derrotar al imperio Shira, ser condecorado y felicitado por el emperador, regresar a la villa y asunto arreglado. </p><p>Internamente se palmeo la espalda por tan increíble idea, sería fácil. </p><p>Se encontró con Osamu aún despierto sentado en un banco frente a la mesita que ocupaban para tomar el té; una piedra de agua sobre de ella donde Osamu afilaba su katana de forma religiosa, cayendo en él una especie de aura solemne. Con las mangas de su yukata sujetadas por una cinta blanca, sus manos tomaban con delicadeza la hoja de metal y la pasaban en un vaivén lento pero preciso sobre la piedra. La mirada de Osamu junto a su lengua que se asomaba fuera de su boca por un lado, como si tuviera frente a él una exquisita comida, pero era una señal clara de su total concentración. </p><p>Atsumu se sintió un intruso viendo, pero solo reafirmó su idea de no permitir que por nada del mundo le pasará algo a su hermano. </p><p>Una presión repentina en su hombro lo hizo jadear y voltear al mismo tiempo, viendo a Hinata hacerle un seña con su dedo índice en la boca de que guardara silencio, cosa que lo irritó pues no se iba por ahí asustando así a la gente y esperar no hicieran ruido. </p><p>—Atsumu-san tenemos que hablar— la mirada de pura determinación y seriedad que pocas veces veía en su cuñado le hicieron asentir de inmediato y ambos salieron por la puerta hacia el frente de la casa, caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta la pequeña plaza de la villa, está era sencilla con solo unas cuantas bancas de madera, por la hora estaba desierto y tranquilo, a la acostumbrada escena del día llena de vendedores y niños corriendo. </p><p>Ambos se sentaron en una banca y por unos minutos permanecieron callados viendo la ventana de la casa de los Hinata que brillaba por la luz de la vela que usaba Osamu para alumbrar. </p><p>—Atsumu-san él no puede ir a la guerra. </p><p>—Lo se.</p><p>—Pero él no lo entenderá y se que pedirle esto puede arruinar mi relación con él, pero lo prefiero a salvo.</p><p>—También yo...entonces tuvimos la misma idea.</p><p>—Le conseguiré un caballo, debe de irse antes de que amanezca.  </p><p>—Si. </p><p>Con una maleta preparada como la primera vez que se fue al campamento de entrenamiento, la armadura y la katana de Osamu tomadas en préstamo y pidiendo perdón a los kamis, Atsumu montó el caballo conseguido sabrán los dioses de dónde de Hinata y se fue rogando también que Osamu los perdonará.</p><p>                                 🦊🦊</p><p>El frente de batalla era desolador, carpas de tela gruesa en beige eran usados como salas de emergencia improvisadas para atender a los heridos. Doctores, enfermeras y ayudantes iban y venían ayudando donde podían. Atsumu trago en seco el nudo que se había formado desde que salió de la villa. Esperaba que su plan funcionará y que nadie ahí notará que él era el otro gemelo, el odioso y molesto. No había realmente una forma de diferenciarlos a menos que abriera la boca, aún que su cabello era un poco más claro que el de Osamu no había nadie —mas que los Hinata— que los diferenciará.</p><p>Dejando al caballo en el establo improvisado y bajando sus pertenencias se quedó viendo a su alrededor sin saber exactamente a dónde ir y a quién dirigirse. </p><p>—Osamu-kun es bueno verte recuperado y listo para la batalla— esa voz barítona le hizo sudar frío. Volteo a su izquierda y el teniente Kiryu estaba a su lado viendo al horizonte, los nervios se apoderaron de él y no pudo decir nada —Luego habrá tiempo para ponernos al corriente, Sakusa te está buscando, tus cosas las llevarán a tu carpa asignada, ve— Kiryu palmeó con fuerza el hombro de Atsumu haciendo casi irse de bruces y haciéndole recordar los duros golpes del mayor. </p><p>Atsumu carraspeo y con una leve reverencia se despidió. </p><p>Se dirigió al que podría ser la carpa donde los tenientes se encontraban. Está carpa se diferenciaba de las otras por ser más grande e intercalaba el beige y el rojo en las telas, en la entrada principal un gran símbolo del imperio los recibía. Al entrar vio a varias personas en diferentes reuniones en varias mesas con mapas sobre ellas y figuras de madera que eran usadas para representar al imperio, el ejército y a los enemigos. </p><p>Atsumu se quedó en la entrada cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de quien era Sakusa, recordaba vagamente que Osamu habló de él pero había decidido bloquear la conversación. Maldita sea su única neurona. De repente el destello en su mente de algo que Osamu dijo cruzo su cabeza: <br/>—Dos lunares alineados unos sobre del otro en su ceja derecha.</p><p>Cómo algo extraño y magnético lo primero que vio después de ese pensamiento fueron dos ojos negros como la noche viéndolo  directamente también al mismo tiempo, Atsumu noto los dos lunares sobre la ceja derecha. La mitad de su cara —de la nariz para abajo— estaba detrás de una tela blanca, los rizos azabache caían en un flequillo ordenado de su lado izquierdo apenas rozando su párpado, mientras que del derecho lo tenía pulcramente cepillado hacia atrás, también pudo contemplar la pálida piel que se dejaba ver. </p><p>Era muy guapo, fue lo primero que puede pensar.</p><p>No noto que toda la sala se había quedado en silencio y todos los presentes lo veían, unos con una leve sonrisa y otros con sorpresa. Recomponiendo su postura, hizo una marcada reverencia saludando —Miya Osamu presente para tomar filas. </p><p>Ahora todos lo veían sorprendidos, incluso Sakusa. </p><p>—Hey hey hey Myaa-sam deja las formalidades pensé ya habíamos pasado de eso— la estridente voz le hizo enderezarse en confusion y sintió otra fuerte palma pegar dos veces en medio de sus omoplatos haciéndolo caso escupir un pulmón.</p><p>—Bokuto, Miya dejen de jugar y acérquense tenemos estrategias que discutir— la voz de Sakusa se oyó firme y clara, haciendo que Atsumu volviera su mirada a él, sus ojos se volvieron a conectar y Atsumu sintió un escalofrío atravesar desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. La seria e intensa mirada de Sakusa le quería hacer voltear a ver a otro lado pero al mismo tiempo nunca dejar de verlo.  </p><p>Bokuto pasó su brazo por los hombros de Atsumu y se acercaron a la mesa. Ya cerca Atsumu noto que había en total de cuatro personas más quienes lo saludaron con sonrisas y movimientos discretos de manos, ninguno reconocía y pensó que debió pedirle detalles a su hermano sobre sus compañeros, solo recordaba a los que lo llevaron a la villa pero ninguno de ellos estaban ahí. </p><p>Realmente no había prestado mucha atención a lo que se dijo en esa reunión, solo entendiendo que su batallón sería el tercero en salir al frente después del de un tal Sawamura y otro comandado por un tal Iizuna. Que debían ganar mayor terreno al ser los que tenían mayor experiencia y dejar el terreno fácil a los nuevos reclutas que llegarán. </p><p>Atsumu en realidad puso más atención al hombre frente a él, más de cerca pudo contemplar que Sakusa tenía tenues ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus pómulos parecían delicados y finos, empezó a crecer la curiosidad de verlo sin la tela en su cara y se preguntó para empezar por qué la usaba. Las leves marcas de expresión entre sus cejas y la comisura de sus ojos cuando hablaba y contraía su ceño al recordar los resultados de la batalla pasada, como si algo de eso aún le resultará insatisfactorio. </p><p>Justo cuando terminó la reunión y todos se marchaban entre palmadas en sus hombros y palabras de aliento de volverlo a tener en el frente, Sakusa le pidió que se quedara un rato más, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de él pues ¿Qué le diría si hacía preguntas específicas de algo que haya pasado anteriormente?.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás Miya?</p><p>Esa era una pregunta fácil, pero la boca se le seco y tartamudeo. </p><p>—Bi-Bien mu-muy bien— se habría avergonzado de su lamentable voz y que la afirmación terminará escuchandose como pregunta al final. </p><p>Sakusa levanto un poco una de sus cejas.</p><p>—¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Por fin pudiste ver a tu novio? </p><p>—oh...si e-ellos están bien, y si pude verlo. </p><p>Siguieron viéndose por lo que parecía horas pero apenas habían sido unos segundos. Sakusa escaneaba ese rostro conocido pero con algo que no terminaba de cuadrar. </p><p>—Ve a instalarte y también ve con el médico a un chequeo general y nos vemos en la cena. </p><p>—Pero, ya estoy bien. </p><p>—No lo dudo pero sabes que es mi condición de siempre...¿No Miya?</p><p>La pregunta final le supo a algo que no pudo identificar pero cediendo ante el general, debía recordar que él era Osamu el que seguía órdenes sin rechistar, debía mantenerse calmado y aparentar. </p><p>—Entendido señor— agachando su cabeza en reverencia se despidió. Sakusa observó la espalda de su subordinado, había algo diferente en Osamu, pero pensó que quizás le faltaba acoplarse y recordar lo que era estar ahí, aparte de que se estaba recuperando de lesiones serias. Dejando el tema de lado empezó a enrollar los mapas utilizados y a dejar en orden su área designada. </p><p>Atsumu desobedeció la primera orden que se le había dado; ir con el médico a un chequeo general. Era obvio que en cuento lo examinarán se darían cuenta que no había cicatrices de las heridas que supuestamente recibió, ni siquiera heridas de batallas anteriores, mejor se encaminó directo a la carpa que se le asignó. Al entrar pudo ver que había varios tatamis en cinco hileras, nada diferente del campamento de entrenamiento, algunos ya eran apartados con pertenencias u ocupados por el dueño temporal. Encontró sus cosas aun lado de la entrada y escogió la última hilera y el tatami del fondo que afortunadamente aún estaba libre. Estar rodeado de cuerpos fornidos y sudorosos no era algo a lo que pudiera acostumbrarse jamás, a diferencia de Osamu que parecía que esas cuestiones lo tenían sin cuidado, pero el tema de li que darían en la cena era de mucho mayor relevancia para su hermano. </p><p>—¡Osamu, hermano que bueno verte de pie¡ ¡sabía que ese caballo no podía detenerte!—Atsumu volteo más por ver quién era quién pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano que por recordar que ahora era el suyo. Se encontró con dos ojos peculiares de un verde con destellos dorados, una sonrisa salvaje, cabellos blancos y cortos pero llamándole la atención que era mucho más bajo, llegando quizás a los hombros. No sabía que decir, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era y si su hermano lo había mencionado, estúpidamente él tampoco lo escucho. </p><p>—Yo...si, estoy bien, gracias por ¿preocuparte?</p><p>El albino se quedó viéndolo con ojos intensos poniendo nervioso Atsumu. Se sentía escrutado, ¿y si se dió cuenta? ¿Si va y se lo dice a uno de los altos mandos? Si lo regresan a su villa no sería capas de soportar esa humillación y tendría que abandonar para siempre su hogar, sin contar que Osamu lo iba a moler a palos por tomar sus cosas y dejar el apellido Miya aún más en el piso. </p><p>Una carcajada salvaje llena el pesado silencio. </p><p>—La verdad nos tenías a todos muy preocupados, pero gracias por hacerme ganar la apuesta, fui el único junto a Hirugami que apostamos por tu regreso— el más bajo le dió un pulgar arriba junto a una brillante sonrisa —Bueno, no vemos en la cena, ya quiero restregarlo en sus caras que gane y que me deben una moneda de oro cada uno, nos vemos Osamu.</p><p>Así como llego se marchó, dejando a Atsumu nervioso y arrepentido de varias decisiones en la vida. </p><p>Empezó a quitarse la armadura, de repente todo en ella era pesado y se recostó en el tatami, sólo necesitaba cinco minutos para recuperarse y pensar como hacerle en la cena para que nadie terminará descubriendo su mentira, para que no fuera expulsado ahora por mentir. </p><p>El área destinada para las comidas era a la intemperie, las mesas y los asientos eran largos de madera desgastada, quizás cabían más de cincuenta personas en ellas. Sobre las mesas ya estaba la deliciosa comida; ollas con estofado, platos con pescado preparados en muchas variedades, verduras hervidas, ensaladas y aderezos varios, y por supuesto el tradicional cuenco con arroz. El imperio Inari era conocido por sus cosechas de arroz de alta calidad y que era repartido a todos sin excepción, siendo el imperio quien corría con esos gastos para que su pueblo siempre tuviera un plato de arroz en su mesa sin falta, las demás naciones pagaban altos precios por tenerlo. </p><p>La mayoría de asientos ya estaban ocupados y Atsumu prefirió sentarse en la parte mas alejada de la última banca, pero nuevamente oyó esa estridente voz que lo llamaba.</p><p>—!Ey Osamu ven te aparte un lugar!— el chico de cabello albino estaba parado sobre su asiento moviendo ambas manos a los lados, Atsumu vio a varios sentados a su alrededor y en especial a su general Sakusa, quien no traía puesto la tela en su boca. No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó al grupo.</p><p>—Korai-kun bájate de ahí o te regañaran—Un chico de ondulados y castaños cabellos se dirigió al albino, Atsumu por fin supo el nombre del chico, pero ahora se enfrentaba a las miradas de todos ahí y no sabía qué hacer, ni como actuar, de repente no recordaba cómo era su hermano en algo tan cotidiano como esto. La mayor parte del tiempo siempre lo encontraba irritante y fastidioso, pero él era quien hacía amigos con facilidad, él era amable y accesible. Sin más puso su típica mirada baja combinada con su sonrisa fácil y con una mano alzada saludando llegó hasta ellos.</p><p>—Ven siéntate acá— Korai le indicó un asiento vacío a su lado. Ya sentado pudo apreciar mejor la comida frente a él, el aroma era delicioso y el pan aún despedía vapor, la comida era realmente de calidad, algo de lo que se enorgullecen pues tener a un ejército bien alimentado y descansado aseguraba su máximo rendimiento. </p><p>—Entonces era verdad que el gran Osamu regresó de entre los muertos.</p><p>—Kuroo-san eso fue desagradable. </p><p>—Lo digo de forma amistosa Akaashi, jamás dude de que volvería— un tipo de cabellos negros y desordenado con un flequillo que caía en su ojo izquierdo dijo a otro de también cabellos negros risados con ojos de color azul obscuro. </p><p>—Guarden silencio y coman— Sakusa cortó la exclamación que Korai haría a continuación. Eran tan fácil de leer y si no los paraba empezarían a hacer alboroto y por nada del mundo volvería a dar la cara por algo tan estúpido por sus subordinados. Todos guardaron silencio y volvieron a sus platos desbordantes de comida.</p><p>Atsumu miró al general perdiéndose en su rostro que por fin estaba expuesto, sus finos labios con un tono melocotón natural y su respingada nariz, definitivamente Sakusa era hermoso y tenía un porte sin igual; aunque estaba un poco encorvado lo hacía de forma elegante, sin poner los codos sobre la mesa y los palillos en su mano le dejaron ver sus delgados y pálidos dedos, hasta en eso tenía una forma agraciada de sujetarlos. Los bocados que iban a su boca eran mesurados y masticaba despacio. </p><p>—¿No vas a comer Miya?— Sakusa sacó de sus pensamientos a Atsumu y esté rápidamente se sonrojo, sin darse cuenta cuánto tiempo estuvo embelesado admirando al otro. Para Sakusa esto tampoco pasó desapercibido, así que típicamente en él, lo escruto intensamente con sus ojos, ¿había algo raro en Osamu o era su imaginación?.</p><p>Atsumu empezó a escoger comida y ponerla en su plato rápidamente para usar la escusa de que estaba comiendo para no entablar conversación con Korai o el chico al que le habían llamado Akaashi, pues  todos mantenían una conversación baja con el de al lado. </p><p>No pudo comer más de la mitad de lo que se sirvió, los nervios y la ansiedad de estar rodeado de un montón de desconocidos que lo "conocían" le cerró el apetito, y estaba cansado, el largo viaje en el caballo  sumado a sus pensamientos de alerta le había drenado toda la energía.  Haciendo aún lado su comida se paró y se disculpo  por retirarse temprano. </p><p>Todos se quedaron viéndolo extrañados, Osamu jamás había dejado su plato aún con comida, incluso había veces en las que repetía hasta un tercer plato haciendo que fuera en último en pararse de la mesa. Sakusa no dijo nada y lo dejo ir, ahora ganándose las miradas extrañadas de los demás en la mesa. </p><p>—Vamos quizás aún está asimilando todo, recuperarse de esas lesiones debe ser difícil— Kuro trato de aligerar el pesado ambiente diciendo esto y moviendo una mano restándole importancia a la actitud de Osamu. Todos asintieron y siguieron comiendo. </p><p>Atsumu se desplomó en su tatami totalmente agotado y sin saberlo se quedó dormido, esa noche soño con ojos negros como la noche y blanca piel como la seda. </p><p>Al despertar se dio cuenta de su lamentable estado al dormir y que quizás le dolería el cuello por esto. Al enderezar su cabeza pudo ver a varios ya alistándose para empezar el día, debían formarse en la explanada antes que saliera el sol y mientras esperaban su salida al campo de batalla debían seguir entrenando. </p><p>El pase de lista fue como una bendición pues sabría al fin como se llamaban los de su escuadrón. Sakusa por supuesto lo encabeza y ahora sabía con certeza el nombre completo de este ser majestuoso: Sakusa Kiyoomi. Su segundo al mando y para su mayor y terrible sorpresa era Osamu Miya, "él". Kuroo Tetsuro, Bokuto Kotarou, Akaashi Keiji, Hirugami Sachiro, Hoshiumi Korai, Suna Rintaro y kozume Kenma, todos ellos conforman el escuadrón 10. Aún que habían más, estos eran los mejor en combate. </p><p>—Hoy solo haremos entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo después de calentar, también hoy partirán juntos los primeros dos pelotones y dentro de una semana nosotros, nos llegaron avisos de urgencia de que el imperio ahora puede estar recibiendo apoyo del Imperio Seijoh y sus tropas están creciendo en número, así que debemos estar listos, si se nos necesita antes ¿entendido?</p><p>El rígido de los otros ocho soldados se escuchó fuerte y claro —¡Sí señor!.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Algo de lo que estaba orgulloso Atsumu fue de un movimiento que había practicado con Osamu, un ataque combinado dónde ambos atacaban al mismo tiempo, uno por el frente y el otro por el punto ciego del contrincante, ocupando como carnada el ataca de frente. El que atacaba por detrás debía herir las piernas y hacer caer de rodillas al enemigo para dar juntos el golpe de gracia, servirá cuando el enemigo fuera un monstruo como el que habían escuchado era Ushijima, el mejor soldado del imperio Shira. Habían escuchado historias donde la fuerza bruta del soldado era abismal y podía romperte los huesos fácilmente. El único que había enfrentado su brutalidad había sido el general Kiryu y el general Aran quién se retiró precisamente por lesiones serias posteriores al enfrentamiento y se convirtió en el consejos del imperio. No quiso pensar en que lo que Osamu le había enseñado a su general era traición, sino más bien una ventaja por si se tuvieran que enfrentar a Ushijima. </p><p>Lo primero que hizo Sakusa después del pase de lista fue llevárselo a seguir entrenando ese movimiento junto a Bokuto, quien era lo más cercano al poder y complexión del mencionado. Atsumu al principio pensó que no funcionaria, pues el movimiento estaba pensado para no hablarse, para actuar en puro instinto y hacer gala de su conexión gemelar con Osamu, Sakusa no se iba a coordinar con él y el movimiento fracasaría. </p><p>Sakusa se amoldó a la perfección con solo una mirada, y por cuarta vez practicando el movimiento había derribado con éxito a Bokuto. Atsumu estaba maravillado y su sonrisa descarada abarcaba la mitad de su cara, Sakusa era increíble, sus movimientos eran fluidos, certeros y letales. </p><p>Bokuto pidió un descanso pues empezaba a temer por su vida, al alejarse para tomar agua y traerles a su teniente y a Atsumu, éstos se quedaron solos, viendo como los demás entrenaban arduamente, el sol estaba ya en su punto más alto del día y ambos estaban empapados en sudor.</p><p>Atsumu se quedó sentado en el polvoriento piso mientras Sakusa estaba parado y jadeaba, tratando de que sus cansados pulmones oxigenan más rápido, entonces Sakusa levanto su camisa para secar sus sudor y Atsumu tuvo acceso al espectacular abdomen de su general; su cintura era estrecha y marcaba una increíble v, su abdominales estaban marcados y gracias a qué estaba cerca, noto más lunares en su torso. La boca se le hizo un desierto y sus dedos le picaron, le llegó el pensamiento fugas de tocar esos lunares, conectarlos y contarlos de paso, pero en cuanto levantó la vista a los ojos oscuros del azabache, éstos lo veían con severidad y paro en seco todos los pensamientos hasta su respiración. </p><p>—Te pregunté si estabas bien— Atsumu definitivamente no lo había escuchado. </p><p>—Si-si estoy bien Sakusa-san. </p><p>—Esto fue mejor que la última vez...— Sakusa dejo la frase en el aire, observando detenidamente al pelinegro en el piso. </p><p>—¿Última vez?— Atsumu dijo más para si que para Sakusa. </p><p>—Si, la última vez no acertamos ninguna y Bokuto te lanzó por el aire, pensé que te romperias algo. </p><p>Atsumu se quedó en blanco, pero asintió con la cabeza. Sakusa lo vio ahora con el seño más marcado y Atsumu pensó que sería regañado de alguna forma por alguna razón.</p><p>—Lamento la demora, omi omi el teniente Kiryu quiere hablar con usted— Bokuto llegó con tres cantimploras llenas y derramando agua al no ser cerradas. Ahora la mirada irritada de Sakusa se dirigió al bicolor. </p><p>—Te e dicho que no me llames así Bokuto.</p><p>Pero el mencionado solo lo ignoro alcanzando a ambos sus cantimploras. Atsumu dió un largo trago y de alguna forma la inquietud en su pecho no se fue mientras veía  la espalda de Sakusa alejarse.</p><p>Los días pasaron entre más entrenamientos, respuestas monosilábicas a sus compañeros y huidas de charlas cotidianas, de desayunos, comidas y cenas sin poder terminar su comida y optando por servirse apenas estofado, de guardarse sus opiniones y ser un "chico bueno". De contemplar cada que podía y de forma discreta según él a su general. </p><p>Al términos de esa semana a Atsumu le dolía la lengua de tantas veces que se la mordió para no decir algo potencialmente desagradable, o de torcer la mirada y la boca a los demás, y su paciencia se estaba agotando, ¿Cuando maldita sea iban a salir al campo de batalla?.</p><p>Estaban desperdiciando el tiempo y mientras más pasaba el tiempo se les daba la victoria en bandeja de plata al enemigo, y por supuesto no sabía cómo decir esto sin ser él, Osamu estaría orgulloso de verlo ahí aguantando a no decir nada.  </p><p>Las duchas en el campamento dependían del área donde era instalado dicho campamento, a veces solo eran cubículos de madera improvisada y el agua se conseguía de un pozo cercano igualmente improvisado y a veces corrían con la suerte de tener un lago o un río cerca, y este campamento tuvo la suerte de tener un lago a medio kilómetro de dónde estaban. Atsumu pensó que aún así era una patada en la espinilla caminar tanto para ducharse. Toda esa semana había hecho novillos y tardar en alistar su neceser y ropa para ir solo y no tener que hablar con sus compañeros. Empezaba a ser un experto en evitar a la gente. </p><p>El lago a su alrededor tenía pocos arbustos y muchas rocas de diferentes tamaños y unos cuantos racimos de flores blancas y violetas. El lugar era tranquilo y era donde podía relajarse, se quitó toda la ropa y se sentó en la parte del lago que había reclamado como suya y donde podía sentir la fresca agua en las piernas hasta un poco abajo de sus rodillas, poco a poco se fue metiendo para aclimatar su cuerpo, tanteando la ya conocida profundidad; el agua le llegaba un poco sobre el ombligo. Más adelante el agua se oscurecía al hacerse más profunda, ideal para nadar libremente después del baño. </p><p>Se sumergió de espaldas para que todo su cuerpo se mojara y al salir hecho con sus manos todo su cabello hacia atrás, de paso quitando el agua de su cara. Eran esos momento al final del día que se daba cuenta cuan adoloridos estaban sus músculos y cuánto necesitaba el baño. Tomó su jabón del neceser y empezó a frotarse su cabello al igual que todo su cuerpo, masajeando sus músculos para relajarlos, al terminar volvió a sumergirse para enjuagarse y al salir volvió a hechar su cabello hacia atrás y quitar el agua de sus ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con Sakusa parado en la orilla, con su neceser y ropa en las manos.</p><p>—Pensé que ya no habría nadie— dijo Sakusa. </p><p>—Y yo que usted era el primero en venir a bañarse, según lo que me dijo Bokkun. </p><p>—si, pero hoy me retrasaron y solo ahora pude desocuparme.</p><p>Sakusa dejo sus cosas a una lado de las de Atsumu y empezó a desvestirse, lo que hizo que Atsumu de repente se sintiera tímido, desvió su mirada al otro lado del lago y se volvió a poner en cuclillas dejando que el agua tocará su nariz. El primer día al no ver a Sakusa yendo con ellos a bañarse le extraño y tontamente pregunto a Bokuto, quien lo vio extrañado, pero aún así le contesto.</p><p>—El general es el primero en bañarse, odia venir con nosotros, ¿no te acuerdas Osamu?.<br/>Recuerdas que nos dijo que antes se arrancaba una mano para bañarse cerca de nosotros. </p><p>Vio como el agua empezaba a ondular y escucho el ruido del cuerpo de Sakusa entrando al agua. Cuando volteo vio a este sumergirse y al segundo siguiente emerger, con una mano hecho su cabello hacia atrás despejando por completo su rostro, por un segundo sus ojos se conectaron y Atsumu olvidó cómo volver a respirar. El agua y el reflejo de la luna creciente le daba una especie de iluminación al torso y pecho de Sakusa, haciéndolo ver de alguna forma etéreo, como si fuera un Dios que bajó a la tierra a darse un típico baño como los mortales. </p><p>—Miya, hay algo que me a estado molestando— Sakusa había sacado su jabón y ahora se frotaba el cuerpo dándole la espalda a Atsumu, Y Atsumu seguía escondiendo la mitad de su cara en el agua, solo la saco para pedirle al teniente le dijera su molestia y volvió a hundirla hasta la nariz. </p><p>—La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que lo primero que harías sería casarte con tu novio en cuanto te recuperarás, pero no veo un anillo en tu dedo anular, ¿Por qué?.</p><p>Atsumu se atragantó al querer hablar y seguir sumergido en el agua, se enderezó de golpe y con su puño se golpeó el pecho para ayudarse a no morir. Sakusa ni siquiera volteo ante la torpeza del otro. </p><p>—Y-yo no pude...no hubo tiempo, no tiene mucho que me recupere y...</p><p>—Oh, eso es curioso— Sakusa dejo su jabón en la roca a su lado y se sumergió para enjuagarse el cabello sin esperar una respuesta de Atsumu. Cuando salió, Atsumu casi muere del susto pues Sakusa había nadado hacia él y a salir del agua estaba amenos de dos paso frente a él, y antes de retroceder por la cercanía, Sakusa lo tomo de los hombros en un agarre fuerte, sus ojos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo de forma descarada y de repente su mano empezó a recorrer desde el hombro hasta el codo de su brazo izquierdo deteniendo su mano ahí y sujetando con fuerza, los acerados ojos negros lo volvieron a ver a los suyos castaños y la comprensión de todo callo en ambos al mismo tiempo. </p><p>—Tu no eres Miya Osamu, eres Miya Atsumu, su hermano gemelo del que tanto hablaba, lo que dije no era verdad. No tienes marcas de cicatrices de batalla ni del accidente. </p><p>Atsumu no supo que hacer más que quedarse ahí parado en shock. </p><p>Sakusa lo soltó y retrocedió con cautela, como si de repente Atsumu fuera a sacar un arma de algún lado y atacar por descubrir su secreto, pero Atsumu solo cayó al agua sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, también viéndolo con cautela. </p><p>Ambos se pusieron en los extremos de ese lado del lago pegados a las piedras. Atsumu fue el primero en hablar. </p><p>—¿Me va a reportar?</p><p>Sakusa desvio la mirada, su boca en una fina línea y sus ojos viendo a la distancia sopesando sus opciones, pensando en que hacer en tan solo cinco segundos que Atsumu sintió eran una vida entera, pero Sakusa volvió sus ojos sin parpadear. </p><p>—No, no se los diré, tu hermano me habló mucho de ti y que eres muy hábil, y lo he visto. </p><p>El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos y Atsumu de repente empezó a temblar, no sabía si era por el tiempo que había estado ahí en el agua, aún que está no era tan fría, o por los nervios y no saber qué más decir para que no pensaran que era un oportunista y mentiroso.</p><p>—¿Como está él?— Sakusa preguntó, su mirada se había suavizado y sus hombros ya no se veían tensos. </p><p>—Él... él quedó mal de su pierna y su brazo...por eso decidí venir yo en su lugar.</p><p>—Entonces ¿él estuvo de acuerdo con que vinieras en su lugar?</p><p>—En-en realidad no se lo dije...yo solo...yo solo tome su katana y su armadura y vine. </p><p>—Veo, entonces deberás regresar a tu casa con la victoria para que todo haya valido la pena —Sakusa se levantó nuevamente y se dirigió a la orilla, con sus manos se impulso y salió del lago, tomo su toalla y empezó a secarse, se puso su ropa y ya vestido dió una última mirada hacia Atsumu. </p><p>—¿Piensas quedarte ahí?</p><p>Atsumu reaccionó, realmente no había puesto atención a lo que hacía Sakusa al salir del agua, se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos: Sakusa tenía razón, debía regresar con la victoria para que el enojo de Osamu no fuera tan grande, pero era seguro que una paliza si se llevaría, valia la pena el riesgo de todas formas. </p><p>Ambos regresaron en total silencio, Atsumu se sentía un poco aliviado de no cargar más con ese secreto y de que su teniente aceptará que se quedará, volteo a ver a Sakusa y sintiéndose audaz Atsumu empezó a caminar más cerca de él. A Sakusa no le molestó que Atsumu rozara su brazo con el suyo aunque tuvieran mucho espacio para caminar separados. </p><p>Sakusa ahora se sentía más tranquilo al saber con exactitud qué pasaba con su soldado y que solo se tratara del hermano gemelo de este. De repente una comprensión se instaló en su cabeza y al voltear a verlo noto que aunque gemelos había muchas cosas diferentes. Había recurrido a dar información falsa para atrapar al supuesto Osamu y había funcionado, siempre había acertado en sus corazonadas, y tras una semana de observación supo que algo andaba mal, pero había más sutilezas que se lo confirmaban; el cabello de Atsumu era un poco más claro que el de Osamu, y sus ojos eran más castaños que grisáceos, su rostro era más petulante y había una especie de sonrisa zorrina en su boca, a la siempre sería y aburrida del otro gemelo, había pequeñas casi imperceptibles pecas en su nariz y está era menos respingada que la de Osamu. su mirada era fiera y brillaba de forma diferente, y por supuesto el apetito. Sakusa se sintió bobo al tener todo esto ante sus ojos y no haberlo sabido a los dos minutos de tener al otro enfrente. </p><p>Pero ahora lo sabía y no pudo dejar de pensar en eso hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No podía dejar de pensar en que Atsumu era estúpido al haber ursurpado el lugar de su hermano, de haberlo descubierto alguien más lo hubieran reportado de inmediato pues todos los alto mandos supieron de su impertinencia con el  general de la guardia personal del emperador y que había sido vetado, pero también pensó que era valiente al haberlo hecho y poner sobre de todo a su hermano. Atsumu Miya era más de lo que había oído y... era lindo. </p><p>dos días después antes de que el sol asomara los primero rayos de la mañana el escuadrón 10 a cargo de Sakusa ya estaba listo para partir, pero aún destino nuevo; habían recibido de último momento una solicitud especial por parte del consejero del emperador: escoltar un cargamento especial que sería mandado del imperio Seijoh como ofrenda de paz y buena voluntad ante los rumores de que estaban ayudando al imperio Shira. La caravana con varias carrozas de carga cerradas transportaban verduras, frutas, finas telas y una especial con flores que solo se daban en sus tierras, está carroza era la única abierta y dejaba ver los hermosos colores y el verde vivo de sus hojas y tallos. </p><p>Había algo en todo el asunto que incomodaba a Sakusa, habían pensando en mandar a un escuadrón menor y de los novatos para hacerlo, pero él prefirió ser quien los llevará hasta las puertas del palacio del emperador Kita y asegurarse de que todo era relamente de buena voluntad. </p><p>No paso desapercibido el puchero y desplante en la cara de Atsumu, pues deberían estar partiendo hacia la verdadera acción en el frente de batalla y no hacerle de recaderos. </p><p>—¿Puedo saber por qué estás molesto?— Sakusa igualó el trote de su caballo al de Atsumu. Ambos junto a Bokuto iban liderando el camino dejando a Akaashi, Hirugami y Suna atrás, a kenma y korai a la izquierda y a Kuro cuidando el flanco derecho camuflados en el bosque. </p><p>—Esto deberían hacerlo los novatos, no nosotros— Atsumu dijo entre dientes. Era poco más de medio día y solo les faltaban unas dos horas más para llegar a la capital del imperio.</p><p>—Esto también es nuestro trabajo y te recuerdo que tú también eres un novato. </p><p>Atsumu vio indignado a su general al oír eso. </p><p>Sakusa bufo divertido y regresó al frente dejando a Atsumu con su rabieta. </p><p>—General Sakusa ¿podríamos descansar solo quince minutos?, para darles de beber a los caballos y estirar las piernas— dijo Yahaba Shigeru. Había sido mandado como representante del emperador Iwaizumi. </p><p>Yahaba era uno de los varios que ocupaban un puesto privilegiado en el consejo de aquel imperio. Él junto a su comitiva debían reunirse para hablar con el emperador Kita y resolver las habladurías que dañaron la reputación y los años de amistad y comercio entre los imperios. </p><p>Sakusa dudo un segundo pero accedió, estaban ya muy cerca de la capital así que descansar antes no les vendría mal. </p><p>Pararon cerca de un gran roble que les proporcionó asientos y sombra, cerca se encontraba un riachuelo donde los caballos fueron llevados para beber agua, otros del imperio Seijoh se encargaron de llenar barriles de agua que fueron devueltos a las partes traseras de los carrozas de carga, algo que llamó la atención de Atsumu, pues él había ayudado a llenarlos, pero al querer llevarlos nuevamente dos tipos se lo impidieron y dijeron que ellos se encargaran. </p><p>Algo empezó a inquietarlo, pero cuando volteo a ver a Sakusa para decirle, este se había acercado al riachuelo para lavarse las manos y al verlo en cuclillas con la luz del agua reflejada en su cara y lo hermoso que lo hacía lucir se olvidó de ello. Se acercó sin pensarlo, contemplando cómo sus rizos caían uno casi rozando su nariz, había algo de serenidad en su cara, como si el simple contacto con el agua lo calmara.</p><p>Sakusa volteo al sentirse observado y se encontró con sus ojos castaños.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo Miya? </p><p>—E-ehm no, ya han terminado de cargar el agua y los caballos también ya bebieron— Atsumu dijo en automático, como si de repente nada existirá más que ellos dos en ese momento. </p><p>Ambos siguieron en su lugar viéndose, Sakusa noto las pequeñas motitas de sonrojo en las mejillas de Atsumu y como se paraba ocultando sus manos en su espalda, casi faltaba que se balanceara en sus puntas y talones para verse como un niño bien portado. Sakusa descarto esa imagen enseguida. Se levantó y se dirigió a él, atraído por una especie de magnetismo, como si quiera decirle o hacer algo, pero no sabía que. </p><p>Atsumu se puso nervioso al ver a Sakusa acercarse. Quizás y lo había molestado y ahora sí pensaba regresar a su villa, pero Sakusa solo poso su mano sobre el cabello de Atsumu y lo revolvió un poco sintiendo la suavidad de sus cabellos oscuros, la sensación persiste cuando quito su mano  y pasando de largo dirigiéndose a su caballo. Atsumu se quedó pasmado con los ojos y la boca abiertos, pues jamás —a excepción de su madre— le habían hecho eso, esa muestra de aprobación o lo que fuera, y viniendo de alguien como Sakusa fue aún más confuso. </p><p>—El descanso terminó, pongámonos en marcha, no falta mucho para llegar a la capital. </p><p>La firme y grave voz de Sakusa lo saco de su estupor, de repente se sintió tímido y sin levantar la mirada a nadie se subió a su caballo y retomó su lugar en la formación. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>La capital del imperio Inari era por decirlo menos, hermosa. Llena de vida y color. Las casas con sus fachadas impecables y techos inclinados en colores azul marino o rojos, las tiendas con su variedad de artesanías, ropa, joyas hechas de plata y cuarzos, el delicioso aroma de la comida callejera y de fondo el imponente palacio real. </p><p>Tuvieron que cruzar la ciudad por el camino principal, viendo que todas las personas se amontonaban a los lados para saludar a los valientes soldados que los protegían y para ver la caravana con el emblema del imperio aliado; dos espadas atravesadas frente a un escudo y una enredadera de hojas verdes lo envolvía. </p><p>Al llegar a las puertas del palacio, un gran arco Tori con dos grandes y pesadas puertas de madera negra los recibía. Poco a poco fueron abriéndose y podía verse la amplia explanada del patio principal, una comitiva ya los esperaba liderada por el consejero personal Aran, quien les dió la bienvenida. Al bajar todos de los caballos, Sakusa se dirigió junto a Yahaba con el imponente hombre de ojos grises y piel  morena. </p><p>—Bienvenidos sean Yahaba-san, espero su viaje haya sido agradable— Aran saludo con una cortés reverencia al de cabellos claros y este se la devolvió. </p><p>—De lo más amena, y gracias a sus soldados estamos a salvo. Siento que tenga que apresurar las cosas pero entre más rápido pueda hablar con su majestad, más tranquilo estaré en nombre de su majestad Iwaizumi, Ojiro-san. </p><p>—Por supuesto, su majestad ya los espera en el salón del trono— Aran señaló la entrada detrás de él para entrar al palacio—Mientras ¿Sakusa-san podrían sus hombre ayudar a desempacar los amables presentes que han traído?</p><p>Sakusa afirmó con una reverencia y volteo a ver sus subordinados, todos asintieron menos Atsumu, quien solo rodó los ojos y volvió a marcar ese adorable puchero en su boca. Insolente. </p><p>Yahaba y su séquito desaparecieron por la puerta y solo quedaron ellos y unos cuantos  de Seijoh. </p><p>Sakusa pidio a sus subordinados empezarán con la descarga de las carretas, todos con su afirmación en todo lo alto y nuevamente Atsumu no lo hizo. La vena en la frente de Sakusa se hinchó, por ese día había tenido suficiente de la arrogancia de Atsumu, definitivamente él era todo lo contrario a su segundo al mando y de cierta forma eso le gustaba e irritaba a partes iguales. Antes de que Atsumu fuera con Kuroo a descargar la carreta dónde venían las flores, Sakusa lo detuvo del brazo jalandolo unos paso más lejos para que no los oyeran</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Miya?— Sakusa se paró frente al mencionado en toda su altura, sacándole a Atsumu unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia. Atsumu tuvo que levantar más su cabeza y notar la mala cara que le era dirigida, los ojos negros eran helidos, no eran sus favoritos y no le quedaban al más alto, pero siendo el y jamás decepcionando dijo lo qué pensaba. </p><p>—Esto debería de haberlo hecho Kiryu-san y su gente, ellos son la guardia personal, nosotros deberíamos estar en el frente de batalla luchando y haciendo las cosas para las que se nos prepararon, no hacerla de cargadores—Atsumu también estaba parado en toda su altura con las manos en la cintura, su mirada también fija en la contraria y su boca apenas se movía pues su enojo era palpable. </p><p>—Esto también es nuestro deber, y si no podemos con algo tan fácil como esto, cómo esperas que defendamos el imperio en la batalla, baja de tu nube Miya y has lo que se te ordeno. </p><p>Ambas voluntades chocaban y colisionaban y no hubieran sabido qué hacer ante esto si no fuera por el grito de alguien y el sonido de algo pesado cayendo. </p><p>Al voltear ambos vieron con horror como de las carrozas iban bajando soldados con gruesas armaduras y capas de color morado con el símbolo de un águila envuelta en una corona de hojas de laurel, el símbolo del Imperio Shira. En dónde se suponía estaban las ofrendas no había más que un montón de hombres armados.</p><p>Sobre de todos destacaban cuatro que Sakusa identificó al instante pues ya se habían enfrentado a ellos y uno era la famosa leyenda Ushijima. </p><p>¿Cómo demonios no se habían dado cuenta que ellos mismo escoltaron a sus enemigos todo este tiempo?. Sakusa sintió que todo su ser hervía en furia e indignación, los rumores eran ciertos y...</p><p>El grito dentro del palacio terminó por alertar y ponerse en marcha. </p><p>-—¡Escuadrón 10 a sus posiciones!</p><p>El grito de Sakusa fue revitalizador para todos, pues en un instante estaban blandiendo sus katanas y poniéndose en pose de ataque. Sin esperar más atacaron a los enemigos. </p><p>De repente la explanada era una zona de batalla, donde espadas y katanas eran colicionadas unas con las otras, puños y patadas por igual. </p><p>Kuro se enfrentaba contra Hayato uno de los cuatro mejores dentro del imperio Shira y quién era experto en navajas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kuro no se dejó intimidar y ataco con precisión y rapidez, repeliendo las navajas y regresando los golpes con su afilada amiga que con cariño llamaba Suguru. </p><p>A Bokuto le tocó enfrentar al segundo más fuerte después de Ushijima, Reon. Su espada tenía filo en ambos lados y se veía pesada pero en su mano parecía que cargaba con un cuchillo de mantequilla pues la dominaba a la perfección. La katana de Bokuto era su más confiable aliada y a quien le deposita toda su fe, le había dado un nombre en cuanto se la dieron: Yukie. Cada que chocaban ambas armas filosas pareciera que Yukie cedería y se rompería pero no, era increíblemente resistente. </p><p>Tendo era de los más temerarios a la hora de pelear, él no usaba armas convencionales, él confiaba en su indestructible cuerda hecha de plata especial con un pequeño aditamento en la punta, una especie de aguja filosa. La katana de Suna a quien llamo Ren era fácilmente repelida por esa cuerda. Suna con sus rasgados ojos avellana estudiaba los movimientos de su contrincantes y aunque pareciera que no tenían lógica pues eran descuidados, rápidamente encontró un patrón. Ren y su filo esquivaron el ataque de Tendo y lo desarmaron haciéndose Suna de la cuerda, algo que dejó divertido al pelirrojo y desconcertó a Suna.</p><p>Sakusa se enfrentó directo con la amenaza número uno de Shira, Ushijima era puro músculo y fuerza, su hacha tenía una hoja larga en forma de media luna y cada que recibía un golpe de está, su espada Komori vibraba junto con él, sintiendo en todos sus huesos ese gran poder, pero lejos de tenerlo le hacía querer demostrarle que ni con todo eso iba a derrotarlo. Dando una rápida mirada a Atsumu, noto que esté estaba acabando con tres de los soldados de Shira junto a kenma y akaashi. </p><p>Debían apresurarse y entrar al palacio para asegurarse de que el emperador estuviera bien. </p><p>Un nuevo golpe con el hacha de Ushijima lo hizo retroceder considerablemente casi derribandolo, pero con un siguiente movimiento fluido de su katana para esquivar otro golpe, logró darle en un hombro, Ushijima titubeó por un segundo al sentir el punzante dolor del corte y Justo cuando Sakusa iba aprovechar y darle otro en el costado, el puño de Ushijima se estampó en entre su hombro y cuello mandandolo al piso. </p><p>Sakusa pensó que definitivamente necesitaban ese ataque sincronizado o no podrían contra Ushijima. Sin esperar más gritó el nombre de la única persona que entendería y le ayudaría a poner fin a eso. </p><p>—¡¡Atsumu!!</p><p>Todos dejaron de hacer por un instante lo que hacían, en especial Atsumu quien al ser llamado y ver a Sakusa de rodillas frente al imponente Ushijima, no lo pensó dos veces, la sangre le hirvió y al cabo de un golpe a dos soldados que le estorbaban. </p><p>Sakusa se volvió a poner de pie y ataco una vez más a Ushijima con todo lo que tenía para crear la distracción. Ushijima volvió su atención a Sakusa al ver que no pasaba nada después del grito del azabache y pensando que era un grito desesperado. Se lanzó nuevamente a él con todo su poder. Sakusa lo esquivó dos veces y justo cuando iba a atacar el otro costado, Ushijima callo arrodillado con sus ojos tan abiertos que pareciera se iban a salir de sus cuencas, un hilillo de sangre brotó de su boca y Sakusa le dió el golpe final dándole una patada certera en la cabeza.</p><p>No estaba muerto, estaba inconsciente, pues debían hacérlos pagar con un castigo ejemplar su osadía y enfrentar la justicia del imperio Inari. </p><p>Atsumu contempló el moretón que empezaba a florecer en la quijada y cuello de Sakusa, sin pensarlo llevó su mano y tocó suavemente. Lo miraba con preocupación y antes de que Sakusa se perdiera en su toque, el grito de triunfo de Bokuto los sacó de ahí. Voltearon a ver y todos los soldados de Shira estaban inconcientes y unos ya estaban amarrados. Reon había caído también, al igual que Hayato y Tendo, este último se reía y gritaba que había sido el mejor combate de su vida hasta ahora —Suna lo había amarrado con su propio lazo de plata.</p><p>Sakusa se volvió hacia el palacio —Bokuto, Hirugami y Akaashi, ustedes quédense a terminar de amarrar a estas basuras. Todos los demás iremos dentro, pero con cautela.</p><p>Todos asintieron.</p><p>Dentro del palacio se movieron sigilosamente. La sala del trono estaba en el segundo piso, para cuando llegaron notaron que la puerta principal había sido bloqueada.</p><p>—Por lo general estas salas tienen más de una entrada, ¿Dónde está la entrada del emperador?—Atsumu dijo en un susurro a todos.</p><p>—Esta justo detrás de su trono, podemos entrar por ahí, pero si tienen al emperador como rehén no podremos hacer nada— Kenma contestó viendo hacia el piso —Necesitamos una forma de entrar y ver primero la situación y actuar conforme a ella. Tengo una idea. </p><p>Kenma, Suna y Korai se dirigieron rápidamente a las habitaciones de las doncellas que estaban preparadas para ser cortejadas, en ese momento estaban vacías pues las chicas estarían en el centro del pueblo en su caminata vespertina. Solo les tomo cinco minutos prepararse, y dos llegar a la entrada del emperador. </p><p>Atsumu estaba conteniendo la risa, y no por ver a tres de sus compañeros vestidos de doncellas con hermosos kimonos, velos de seda cubriendo sus cabezas y maquillaje que afinaba sus rasgos, era más bien por lo  hilarante de todo, de lo ingeniosos que eran, de su fuerza y determinación. De poner su confianza en ellos y que ellos confiaran en que él cuidaría sus espaldas. Volteo a ver a Sakusa que estaba a su lado esperando las señal para entrar en acción, ver a su teniente confiar enteramente en sus subordinados. Esto era de lo que había escuchado tanto y que solo en ese momento comprendió. </p><p>Las tres doncellas entraron de forma casual y agraciada a la sala del trono, fingiendo llegar para hacer compañía al emperador y recibir calurosamente a los visitantes. La imagen que los recibió fue de Aran derribado en el piso con un tipo rubio de ojos salvajes y ojeras marcadas sobre de él reteniendolo, otros dos guardias a quienes conocían como Akagi y Hitoshi también eran retenidos por cuatros sujetos, uno de cabellos negros risados y sonrisa burlona, otro de cabellos rosados y que parecía contarle algo gracioso al azabache, otros dos también de cabello obscuro, pero uno lo tenía parado en puntas y otro aplanado hacia los lados. El emperador estaba parado frente al tal Yahaba quien tenía en sus manos un puñal dirigido a su majestad. La mirada del emperador era tranquila, como si no estuviera frente a traidores peligrosos. </p><p>Cuando todos se percataron de sus presencias, las tres actuaron sorprendidas y enseguida aterradas, llevando sus manos a sus bocas y fingiendo llorar y alarmarse. </p><p>—Oh, que bonita compañía ha llegado Matsun— el pelirosa codeo al azabache y rieron. </p><p>—Una disculpa señoritas pero estamos discutiendo temas importantes y de adultos, pero no podemos dejarlas ir tampoco así que, Kindaichi y Kunimi podrían atarlas—Yahaba dijo con tranquilidad y arrogancia. </p><p>Los mencionados se acercaron resoplando y uno rodando los ojos con molestia. </p><p>Sakusa aprovecho la atención puesta en las doncellas para entrar a la sala con los demás, escondiéndose en los pilares adyacentes al trono y viendo con atención la escena frente a él, volvió su mirada a los castaños Atsumu —En cuanto den la señal, yo iré por el tipo que derribo al consejal, kuro por Yahaba y tú debes de poner a su majestad a salvo, ¿entendiste?— Sakusa estaba listo para ver nuevamente un puchero y ojos molestos en Atsumu por apartarlo de la acción, pero sorprendentemente Atsumu lo miro con ojos brillando en determinación y asintió a sus órdenes, eso le hizo sentir una especie de orgullo por qué estaba siguiendo órdenes sin rechistar.</p><p>La voz fuerte y clara de kenma los hizo actuar —¡Ahora!. </p><p>Atsumu sin pensarlo salió directo a donde estaba el emperador apartando con su katana el puñal cerca de él, kuroo justo detrás de él dejó caer la suya hacia Yahaba quien contestó alzando nuevamente su puñal para no ser herido. </p><p>Atsumu tomó de la cintura al emperador y lo cargo llevándoselo fuera de la sala del trono. </p><p>Sakusa liberaba una fiera batalla con el rubio quién era fuerte pero nada comparado a Ushijima, tenía vigor pero sus ataques eran demasiado predecibles, dejándose cegar por la ira que crecía cuando no daba en el blanco. Empezó a debilitarlo al esquivar sus ataques y cuando vio que estaba jadeando y bajando la guardia, le asestó un golpe con el mango de su Katana en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. </p><p>Yahaba yacía en el piso con kuro sentado en su espalda, estaba semi inconsciente y balbuceaba cosas sin mucho sentido, de que esto no era el final y que el imperio Shira prevalece con la ayuda del imperio Seijoh. Los otros cuatros se habían terminado por rendir al ver a su líder y eslabón más fuerte caer. </p><p>Sakusa salió de la sala del trono tras asegurarse que los traidores estuvieran bien amarrados, justo al salir encontró a Atsumu cabizbajo y al emperador con una mirada fija y penetrante en él, un regaño silencioso pero severo. </p><p>—¿Su majestad se encuentra bien?</p><p>—Si general Sakusa, estoy bien, solo le mencionaba a su subordinado que no había necesidad de cargarme y sacarme del salón del trono.— Ahora la mirada severa del emperador Kita le era dirigida él.</p><p>—Me disculpo por él su majestad, es un novato, no volverá a ocurrir.</p><p>Atsumu se sobresaltó indignado ante lo dicho y le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada a su general, cuando iba a replicar, Sakusa se puso de rodillas frente al emperador y pego su frente y manos al piso. </p><p>—Le pido que por favor me perdone, no fui capaz de ver qué estábamos trayendo a esas basuras traidoras, asumiré cualquiera que sea el castigo por esta terrible falta. </p><p>Atsumu se quedó congelado sin comprender del todo, volteo a ver al emperador quien veía a Sakusa sin mostrar sorpresa o enojo. </p><p>No había sido culpa de Sakusa, era suya, por que debió decirle sobre los barriles de agua y que algo lo inquietaba, sin pensarlo también se postro ante el emperador. </p><p>—No es su culpa, es mía. Yo vi como subían barriles de agua y pensé que era extraño pero no dije nada, lo siento mucho, yo soy quien debe ser castigado su majestad. </p><p>Sakusa levantó la cabeza viendo a Atsumu sorprendido.</p><p>Kita cerró los ojos y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro —Ambos levantense, no castigare a nadie por qué no se a cometido ninguna falta, confiamos en nuestros aliados y ellos nos traicionaron, y las cosas no salieron como ellos querían gracias a ustedes, por el contrario yo les agradezco hayan cumplido con su deber. </p><p>—¡Emperador!— Aran corrió hacia Kita moviendo las manos por todos lados, examinando con los ojos si el emperador tenía alguna herida y haciendo mil preguntas sobre su estado. Kita solo movió su mano restándole importancia y en señal de que estaba bien. </p><p>Atsumu y Sakusa se pusieron de pie y voltearon a verse, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en pequeñas sonrisas.</p><p>Al salir a la explana, los cuerpos aún inconscientes de los enemigos ya habían sido amarrados y ya eran subidos a carros con celdas de metal duro y frío, el resto de guardias que estaban en rondas ya habían llegado para apoyar y llevar a los calabozos a los prisioneros. </p><p>El emperador había sido llevado a sus aposentos para que lo examinarán con detenimiento y ya se habían mandado cartas y recaderos a contar lo que había pasado, y que con urgencia los imperios "aliados" debían romper sus lazos comerciales por semejante atropello. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>La guerra terminó al saberse que los soldados mas poderosos de Shira habían sido apresados y su intento de invasión había sido un total fracaso, pues era su último ace bajo la manga. </p><p>El emperador Iwaizumi se enteró de la traición de su gente y la sentencia que dió fue retirar por completo la protección de ellos, ahora estaban a merced y justicia del imperio Inari. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Atsumu fue condecorado por su valor al igual que todo su escuadrón, y no con el nombre de Osamu, pues Sakusa tuvo que contar sobre su descubrimiento y dió la cara por él cuando Kiryu llegó y se enteró que el que había estado con ellos era el insolente que lo retó. Naturalmente el emperador se enteró de la desventura de Atsumu con el jefe de su guardia y lejos de molestarse soltó una sonora carcajada. Atsumu solo pudo rascarse la mejilla y desviar la mirada un tanto apenado pero le devolvió una sonrisa a su general por apoyarlo, si Sakusa se sonrojo por ello nadie lo mencionó. </p><p>—Por fin te encuentro— Sakusa se acerco a Atsumu, había salido a uno de los amplios balcones a tomar un poco de aire, mientras el gran banquete hecho para festejar el fin de la guerra estaba en su apogeo. </p><p>Atsumu recargaba sus codos en el barandal y al escuchar la voz de Sakusa su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso, había aceptado su enamoramiento quizás desde la primera vez que vio a su general. Ambos aún vestían las hakamas lujosas que les dieron para vestir en la condecoración junto a sus medallas de oro sólido que relucían cada que el sol les daba luz. </p><p>—Me disculpo, necesitaba un poco de aire.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron a un distancia prudente. Atsumu noto que Sakusa mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y tenía nuevamente esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostros mientras lo miraba. </p><p>—¿Pasa algo general? </p><p>—No, solo vine a traerte esto— en sus manos Sakusa tenía una katana, en su mango tenía envuelto hilos de seda azul marino y el emblema del imperio inari —La mandé a hacer, espero no te moleste que escogiera el color.  </p><p>Los ojos de Atsumu picaron y su boca no podía cerrarla, tomó la katana en sus manos admirandola más de cerca, la saco de su funda para verla brillar bajo los rayos del sol. Era hermosa. </p><p>—Eres muy valiente Atsumu, y quisiera que te quedarás en mi escuadrón como mi segundo al mando...quédate conmigo.</p><p>Atsumu no supo que lo sorprendió más, si ser llamado por su nombre de pila, la propuesta o quizás fue la sonrisa que le era dada. </p><p>—¡Si!...pero antes debo regresar a mi villa y hablar con Osamu—Atsumu se apagó al recordar eso, que debía darle la cara a su hermano, guardo su katana en su funda y la contempló nuevamente. </p><p>—¿Qué nombre le darás?— le dijo Sakusa en un intento de animar a Atsumu, pero Atsumu lo miró confundido —Solemos darles nombres a nuestras armas, la mía se llama Komori en memoria de mi primo.</p><p>—Oh, ¿él murió? Lo siento mucho. </p><p>—No, está vivo, de hecho vino, te lo iba a presentar cuando ví que te habías ido. </p><p>Atsumu se sonrojo y volvió su mirada nuevamente a la katana. </p><p>—Tu hermano llamo Tsumu a la suya. </p><p>Atsumu levanto la vista sorprendido por el dato revelado. </p><p>—¿De verdad?— Sakusa asintió. </p><p>De repente Atsumu empezó a ver hacia su katana y hacia Sakusa de forma intermitente, como tratando de relacionar o recordar algo. </p><p>—Ya lo decidí, se va a llamar Omi Omi.</p><p>Sakusa trato de molestarse, de verdad que trato, pero al ver la determinación y orgullo con el que dijo aquello solo pudo resoplar resignado, llevándose su dedo índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz. </p><p>—Dime que no es por mi nombre. </p><p>—Lo es, y apartir de ahora así te diré, Sakusa- San suena tan formal— Atsumu puso su cara más infantil haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia a su atrevimiento, Sakusa frunció más su ceño y Atsumu lo ignoro —Aparte hacemos buena pareja.</p><p>—Si, lo hacemos—Sakusa interrumpió el parloteo de Atsumu al escuchar eso, fue instintivo, y Sakusa haciendo caso a éste dió dos paso más al frente y tomó las manos de Atsumu —Hacemos muy buena pareja —Se llevó una de las manos hacia su boca y beso tiernamente sus nudillos. </p><p>Atsumu sintió que se rompería su pecho de lo acelerado que latía su corazón, las mejillas eran un desastre sonrojado y las manos le empezaron a sudar. Los ojos de Sakusa no dejaron de verlo en todo momento y al ver lo adorable que se veía Atsumu decidí dar el paso definitivo, mantener a este increíble, petulante, arrogante y valeroso hombre a su lado. </p><p>Bajo sus manos unidas y con estás lo jalo más a él hasta que sus pechos estuvieron pegados y sus narices se rozaron, sus alientos los sentían uno sobre del otro y ambos acortaron la distancia en un beso, uno suave con suspiros de ambos, pues era perfecto.</p><p>                                🦊😷</p><p>No era de extrañarse que Atsumu encontrará a Osamu sentado en la piedra que estaba en el camino hacia la villa, su bastón recargado a un lado mientras pelaba una mandarina, sus ojos concentrados en la tarea pues aunque sencilla era comida. </p><p>Había llegado primero a casa de su cuñado y tanto Hinata y Natsu al verlo gritaron emocionados y empezaron con mil preguntas, pero Hinata enseguida captó la mirada de Atsumu buscando a Osamu y le dijo dónde podía encontrarlo, mientras él y Natsu empezarían a hacer la cena para los cinco. Atsumu les prometió que entonces les contaría todo con lujo de detalle, volteando a su espalda con una pequeña sonrisa y un apretón de mano le pidió a su acompañante lo esperara, que debía hacer esto antes que nada. </p><p>—Samu...e vuelto— Atsumu hizo lo que jamás había hecho en su vida, arrodillarse frente a su hermano y tratando de reprimir los sentimientos de culpa que querían reflejarse en su cara, pero también preparado para poner ambas mejillas si Osamu soltará el primer golpe. Golpe que Jamás llega, solo el silencio que se hace cada vez más pesado. Hasta que Osamu resopla roto, es entonces que Atsumu levanta la mirada y ve a su hermano llorar mientras come su mandarina, los ojos grisáceos pegados a alguna parte detrás de él. Atsumu quita de su cintura las espadas y le ofrece la suya a Osamu, la del mango con hilos de seda roja. </p><p>Osamu lo ve, lágrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos pero la mirada se suaviza, lo había pensada al minuto siguiente que supo de la partida de Atsumu de boca de Hinata, que no podía enojarse con ambos por protegerlo, que no podía mantener a Atsumu lejos de donde pertenecía, y deseo con todo su corazón regresará a salvó, por más que quisiera no podía odiar a quien a estado a su lado desde el momento que sus células se partieron en dos para formar dos seres diferentes pero iguales, que aún que Atsumu había dicho una vez que los segundos que los separan en edad fueron los mejores de su vida, son una vil mentira, pues Atsumu también siempre agradecerá la bendición que Osamu es en su vida. </p><p>Sin decir una palabra Osamu lo derriba en un abrazo apretado, en un abrazo que le transmite todo y Atsumu solo puede sollozar con él devolviendo el abrazo. </p><p>Después están sentados en el piso usando la piedra de respaldo, ambos comiendo mandarinas y viendo a la nada. </p><p>—Pense que tú idiotez te llevaría algún día a la muerte, pero mírate aquí estás y con una medalla y tú propia katana. </p><p>—Si, bueno, no fue fácil sabes, derrotar a Ushijima y descubrir la traición del imperio Seijoh, pero que puedo decir, soy el gemelo genial— Osamu rodó los ojos y bufo — Pero también tuve este equipo increíble respaldandome y Omi-kun es asombroso. </p><p>Osamu se atragantó con el gajo en su boca y volteo a ver a su hermano sorprendido.</p><p>—Dime que no le dices abiertamente así a Sakusa-san. </p><p>Atsumu lo miro de regreso con su sonrisa y ojos engreídos.</p><p>—Adivina que hermano. </p><p>Regresaron a casa de los Hinata. El aroma de la comida reconfortante llega a ellos y al mismo tiempo cierran los ojos y olfatean, al entrar Osamu no cree lo que ve; su general Sakusa sentado a la mesa con una taza de té caliente platicando con los pelirrojos, o mejor dicho siendo atacado por la curiosidad e intensidad de ambos y siente que en cualquier momento Sakusa saldrá corriendo de ahí, pero lo maneja como puede. Lo siguiente es una más hilarante, pues Atsumu se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda y Sakusa se relaja al instante, el siempre serio y lejano Sakusa Kiyoomi a caído por su atolondrado hermano y sabe que puede morir ahora por qué lo a visto todo (bueno aún no realmente).</p><p>La cena se llena de las historias de cómo Atsumu tuvo que fingir ser Osamu y como a los ojos de Sakusa terminó siendo descubierto, de la batalla en el palacio real y como Atsumu heroicamente saco y puso a salvo al emperador, de risas por ser regañado por este. Osamu ve como Atsumu brilla bajo la mirada constante de Sakusa y como sutilmente toman sus manos debajo de la mesa, le cuentan a Osamu que se mudará a la capital para seguir fungiendo como soldado y segundo al mando del batallón 10. Osamu no puede sentir más que orgullo y felicidad pero lo disimulo con comentarios de que Sakusa deberá cuidar de Astumu por qué es un desastre hasta para la limpieza, pero Sakusa le asegura que estará en buenas manos, llegando a la parte de la conversación que a tenia Sakusa en la cabeza desde que salieron de la capital. </p><p>—Osamu-san quiero pedirle su bendición para nuestra relación— la mirada de Sakusa es de seriedad y respeto. Shoyo y Natsu se emocionan en sus asientos esperando la respuesta y Atsumu tiene miedo, no sabe a qué, pero de repente sabe que todo es real y tangible, que está pasando y que su vida no volverá a ser la misma, que ahora una mano cubrió la suya por el resto su vida y eso último disipa  el miedo. Osamu voltea a verlo y Atsumu sonríe, refleja en esa sonrisa sus sentimientos y Osamu sabe que estará bien. </p><p>—Claro que si Sakusa-san. </p><p>Atsumu le muestra la villa a Sakusa; lo pintoresca que es, mientras la gente los ve y los saludan, viéndolos con asombro pues son dos soldados del imperio, y las historias se riegan como pólvora, en todos lados ya saben sobre lo valiente que fue Atsumu y como vencieron en la guerra.</p><p>Le muestra las tierras de cultivo, el bosque que está cerca y jamás desenredan sus manos. Por las noches cenan los cinco y Sakusa ya se acostumbra, ve ese lado de Atsumu que es desagradable; la bocota que tiene con las mala palabras, lo desordenado de su cuarto, que cuando la comida es deliciosa no tiene modales y habla con la boca llena, lo dispuesto que está por las mañanas al despertar al gruñir a todo lo que se le pregunta o dice, las peleas por todo y nada con su hermano, su risa estridente cuando Natsu le cuenta algo gracioso que hizo la madame o sus compañeras, que casi nunca están de acuerdo en algo y empiezan a debatir e imponer su carácter, pero eso hace que lo ame más. Que ame su cabello alborotado al dormir, el ruido de su risa, que se esmere en recoger su cuarto y al segundo siguiente se distraiga con otra cosa, su cara relajada al dormir, ama sus sonrojos cuando lo besa ya sea en la boca o las mejillas, o lleve su mano tibia para sentir sus nudillos en sus labios.</p><p>Regresan a la capital después de casi un mes en casa, pero Atsumu se da cuenta que ahora donde sea que esté Sakusa también es su hogar. A veces piensa que no fue valiente lo que hizo, que fue estúpido y todo pudo salir mal, pero todos estamos compuestos de errores, de intentos y fallos, hasta que lo hacemos bien. Hasta que es satisfactorio el resultado.  </p><p>La casa donde empiezan a vivir se llena poco a poco de recuerdos, de risas y caricias, de Sakusa enseñándole a jugar Shogi y Atsumu le enseña a tocar el shamizen, de ambos llegar agotados de las guardias o viajes en misiones con el escuadrón 10, tomar un baño caliente y quedarse dormidos ahí en el agua tibia. De cenas con sus amigos que a Sakusa no le gustan mucho por qué era ruidosos, y peor cuando Osamu y su ahora esposo junto a Natsu llegaban de visita pues todo el escuadrón querían ver y saludar a su viejo camarada, pero que ama en secreto por qué hacen reír aún más a Atsumu.</p><p>Su escuadrón se sorprendió cuando supieron la verdad pero recibieron con los brazos abiertos a Atsumu y la apuesta terminó en empate para disgusto de Korai. </p><p>Un tarde de descanso se encuentran recostados en el balcón contemplando el cielo que se torna anaranjado, rosa y un poco violeta, ambos están envuelto en una manta pues el aire del otoño empieza a refrescar y las yukatas se sienten ligeras al clima, Sakusa observa la coronilla de Atsumu, el cabello de Atsumu a crecido y lo mantiene atado en una coleta que le pica de repente la nariz, pero así está bien por qué está en sus brazos, es en esos momento dónde Sakusa vuelve a agradecer el valor de Atsumu, de si fuerza y determinación, el que haya hecho algo tan descabellado para  tomar la espada y la armadura de su hermano hacerse pasar por él y llegar a poner de cabeza su mundo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>